Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light
by harpiegal
Summary: After Seto Kaiba reunites with a friend he and Mokuba made in the orphanage, he notices she has grown up and decides to try and win her over. Kaiba is quite out of character in this story, but I hope that won't stop you from reading. It was my choice to let you see another side to him
1. Chapter 1

_Name: Olivia (last name will be revealed later on in the story)  
Age: 22 (same as Seto)  
Height: same as Seto  
Looks: brown hair, green eyes ,toned (regularly works out)  
Her Story: As the title states, Olivia is considered Seto Kaiba's "ray of light" because in the orphanage, he considered her his only friend. After she was adopted, Olivia was forced to say goodbye to him and Mokuba and hasn't seen them since. Like the brothers, she has a locket around her neck that's shaped like a Duel Monsters card, but with a picture of the brothers inside._

Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 1: A New Residence

I sighed as I finally unloaded the last box from the moving truck.  
"Well, that's the last of it. Thanks for helping me."  
"No problem."  
I smiled as Yugi Moto smiled back at me. Not long after I arrived in Domino, I met Yugi and had gotten to know him. When he heard the apartment building I was to live in would be demolished, he offered me to stay in his grandfather's old room. Grandpa Moto has passed on recently, leaving Yugi the game shop and all within it. I had questioned his offer since he didn't know me very well, but he said he had a good feeling about me and trusted me.  
"Well, the unpacking is done. What should we do now?"  
"Not really sure, Olivia. Want a tour of the town?"  
"I did used to live here before I moved to America with my adopted father, but perhaps things had changed since I was last here."  
"It's a 'yes', then. Let's go."  
During the tour of Domino, Yugi provided me with some history. He told me of how he dueled here during the Battle City Tournament, he showed me his old high school where he first met Joey and Tristan, and he also showed me Duke Devlin's game shop.  
"Wow. I'd forgotten how big the city was. It seems so different compared to when I was a child."  
"Things tend to change with time, whether it's places or people."  
"Definitely."  
"Yugi!"  
We both turned as we saw Joey, Tristan, and Tea running up to us. Before they got here, I glanced at Yugi and kept my voice low.  
"Whatever you do, don't tell them of my secret, Yugi."  
"Huh? Why not?"  
"I want them to see what they think of me before they find out. If I tell them now, who knows what would happen?"  
Yugi sighed and faced forward again.  
"I didn't react negatively when you told me, Olivia. I highly doubt they'll think less of you if you told them."  
"I'm just not ready to tell them yet, okay?"  
He smiled and nodded once.  
"It's your choice to make. Just know I'll stand behind your decision."  
"Thanks, Yugi."  
Joey smiled as he put an arm around his best bud.  
"Hey, Yug. What's up?"  
"I'm just giving Olivia a tour of the town. What are you guys up to?"  
Tea sighed and brushed hair out of her face.  
"We wanted to tell you about a press conference Kaiba is about to have at Kaiba Corp. We ran into him earlier and he insisted you be there to hear what he had to say."  
"Huh?"  
"I know, man. We're just as surprised as you are."  
Tristan looked at his watch and his eyes widened.  
"Guys, it's about to start. Let's head over there."  
Once at Kaiba Corp., we saw a small crowd of reporters were gathered at the front entrance, surrounding a podium where a tall, brown haired man was standing. He seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on why. The man approached the microphone and began speaking.  
"I asked you all here to this press conference to announce an event my company will be hosting. The name of this event will be called the Kaiba Corp. Charity Ball. This event will feature a buffet full of gourmet foods, dancing, and a silent auction. The proceeds from this auction will be given as donations to the Domino City Orphanage. This event is invitation only and said invitations will be sent out within a day or two. As a special treat, I'll be having a special item up for auction. Whoever puts in the highest bid will get the chance to duel the King of Games himself, Yugi Moto."  
Yugi gasped as the man looked over to him and smirked. That caught the reporters' attention and they started taking pictures of him.  
"So Yugi, what do you say? Will you help a noble cause?"  
A big smile formed on Yugi's face as he nodded.  
"If it's to help the children of the city, you bet, Kaiba! I'd be honored to attend!"  
"It's settled, then. The charity ball will be held in two weeks time, so keep an eye out for invitations. That's all for now."  
Once Kaiba went back inside, the crowd of reporters disappeared. Tristan slugged Yugi in the arm as a goofy grin appeared.  
"So Yugi, looks like you're going to a ball."  
"I guess so. I must admit I'm a little nervous, Tristan. I mean, I've never done anything like this before."  
Tea smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Just don't worry about it, Yugi. Think about how many children will benefit from someone bidding on a duel with you. It's all for a good cause, after all."  
"Yes, you have a good point. Well, looks like I'll have some shopping to do."  
"Eh, don't worry about it, Yug. You'll have me and Tristan helping."  
I looked at Tea, who looked back at me.  
"Those two have fashion sense?"  
"Not since the last time I checked."  
"Hey, I heard dat."  
I giggled and looked back at Kaiba Corp. I couldn't shake the feeling that the man at the podium seemed familiar to me. Tea looked at me as I grasped the locket around my neck.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Hmm? Oh, just...thinking of the past. A picture of some old friends of mine from the orphanage are in here. I haven't seen them since I was adopted at age 12."  
"You haven't seem then in 10 years?!"  
Her outburst caused the boys to look over at us. I nodded sadly and looked at Yugi, who looked at me with sympathy.  
"I convinced my adopted father to go back so I can visit them, but they had been adopted not long after I was."  
"Wow, Olivia. That must be awful."  
"It hurts sometimes, but not like it used to."  
I grasped the locket even tighter in my hand, not knowing the effect I was causing.  
_What effect is Olivia referring to? Well, you'll have to read part 2 to find out. It'll all be in Seto's POV, so stay tuned :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 2: Realization

I sighed and sat down in my leather chair, thinking back on the press conference. I'm hoping that a chance to duel with Yugi will help Kaiba Corp. earn money for the orphanage. It's the least I could do after what they did for me and Mokuba. Granted the man that adopted us was a complete jerk, but we wanted a new home and got one. The door opened and I saw Mokuba run in..  
"Seto, the rest of the invitations are ready to send. Should I have Roland take care of it?"  
"Hand me Yugi's, Mokuba. I want to give him his personally."  
"Cool!"  
After I was given Yugi's invitation, my eyes widened as a sudden feeling I had. My instinct was telling me to grasp the locket around my neck, so I did.  
"Seto, what's wrong?"  
"For some reason, I have the strange urge to grasp this locket I'm wearing."  
Mokuba raised his eyebrow and shrugged.  
"Maybe someone else has one just like it and they're grasping theirs."  
"Highly unlikely."  
My eyes widened again as I recalled seeing Yugi and his friends at the press conference. There was an unknown woman standing with them. Before I knew it, I found myself thinking back to my time at the orphanage. There was a girl my age with brown hair like mine and eyes of green, and she had a locket just like mine and Mokuba's.  
"Mokuba, do you recall there was another woman with Yugi and his friends at the press conference?"  
"I think so. Why?"  
"I need you to bring her up here before they have a chance to leave."  
"Uh, okay, I guess."  
There's only one other person that has a locket like mine and Mokuba's, and the woman I saw at the press conference had it.  
"If I'm right, that woman is the same girl from the orphanage."  
"Seto, you'll never guess who the woman is!"  
The woman stepped in and smiled. When I saw the locket around her neck, I instantly know who it was.  
"Olivia."  
"It's so good to see you again, Seto."  
When Mokuba gave her a hug and shut the door behind him, I found myself alone with my childhood friend.  
"Seto Kaiba's office. I must say I'm quite honored to be here."  
"Hmph. What brings you back to Domino?"  
"Decided to move back. My adopted father seemed to accept that, but only if I promised to visit him in America once in a while."  
"Who adopted you, anyway?"  
She flinched and shook her head.  
"I don't think I can tell you, Seto."  
I stood up and approached her, narrowing my eyes.  
"10 years ago, you could tell me anything, Olivia. What changed?"  
"You'd hate me if I told you. Believe me when I say I want to tell you, but I'm not ready yet."  
"Fine, but I'm holding you to that."  
Olivia looked around the office and went to the window, observing the view from the top floor.  
"Wow. The view from here is amazing."  
I smirked at her enthusiasm. I almost wanted to give her a real smile, but I held it in.  
"Where are you staying?"  
"Oh, Yugi's letting me stay in his grandfather's old room until I can find a more permanent place. He and his friends have been so kind to me since I moved back to town."  
"That's good to know, although I don't know why you choose to associate with them."  
She turned to face me and crossed her arms.  
"I know of how you feel about them, Seto. Just because I'm friends with them doesn't mean you have to be. At least act civil with them when I'm around, okay?"  
Usually, I'd toss someone out for giving me orders like that, but I made an exception because in the orphanage, Olivia was the only friend I had.  
"Fine. If it means that much to you, I'll try and be more civil to them."  
"That's all I'm asking for. Listen, I gotta go. Yugi and the others are waiting for me. Maybe we can...catch up sometime?"  
With a simple nod from me, she quickly gave me a hug before running out of the office. Once she was gone, I let out a real smile.  
"10 years and nothing has changed. She's still the same kind-hearted person I knew as a child."  
I picked up Yugi's invitation and decided to deliver it to him before I forgot. Seeing Olivia again so soon was a benefit to hand-delivering Yugi's invitation to the charity ball. Of course, I wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone.  
_Part 3 will begin in Yugi's POV after he and the others return to the game shop. Also in part 3, possible tension seems evident as Seto arrives to deliver Yugi's invitation, and he and Joey have their usual name-calling battle. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	3. Chapter 3

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 3: Invitations and Namecalling_

I sighed as I took a sip of my iced tea. Not long after we all got back, it started getting warmer so Joey made up some of his mom's famous sweet tea.  
"Ah, that's awesome, Joey. Your mom's iced tea recipe is tasty."  
"Eh, no biggie. I liked it so much as a kid I decided to copy the recipe."  
"Hey, man. How are things with your mom, anyway?"  
Joey looked at Tristan and smiled.  
"They're better than ever. We talk on the phone at least two or three times a week now, and I visit every other weekend. I actually have plans to visit her for her birthday soon."  
"Wow, Joey. That's awesome!"  
I looked back at the coffee table in front of me, a Duel Monsters game in progress. Since it's been a long time since she played the game, I decided to teach Olivia how to play and help her brush up on her skills. She put down Monster Reborn in order to revive her Dark Magician Girl. After destroying my Kuriboh, my lifepoints got reduced to 1500.  
"Yes! I've gotten the lead again!"  
I smiled and drew another card.  
"You're playing well, Olivia. Unfortunately, I'm just a little bit better than you."  
A knock was heard and Tristan went downstairs to answer the door. I sacrificed my monsters and summoned my trusty Dark Magician. Once I used Dark Hole to destroy her Dark Magician Girl, I attacked her lifepoints directly and they fell to zero.  
"No! I was so close!"  
"You played a good game, Olivia. With a little more practice, you'll be competing in tournaments before you know it."  
"Let me guess, Yugi. You'll be her coach?"  
I jumped as I heard Kaiba's voice behind me. Olivia smiled and stood to greet him.  
"Deja vu, huh? Seems like I just saw you an hour ago."  
"Definitely deja vu."  
She giggled and looked at Yugi.  
"Think I should get him some iced tea?"  
"Don't bother. I'm only here to deliver Yugi's invitation to the charity ball."  
_Olivia's POV_:  
Joey twitched and approached Seto.  
"Listen here, Richboy! Don't go acting all high-and-mighty, got it? I'm getting sick of it!"  
"Calm down, mutt, or I'll have to tranquilize you."  
"That's it!"  
Before Joey could get to Seto, I held out my foot and he tripped over it, falling face first into the couch.  
"Olivia, what was that for?"  
"Seto wouldn't have said what he did if you hadn't provoked him, Joey. Just act like he's not here. If you decide to provoke him again, just remember I have a black belt and won't be afraid to show it off."  
Joey huffed and sat down on the couch. I then turned to Seto and narrowed my eyes.  
"As for you, Mr. CEO, what did I say about acting civil toward my friends when I'm around? I understand you're a busy man, but I'd think you can take a few minutes to make sure your ears are working."  
Seto's eyes widened, as did everyone else's, at my statement. It seemed like they expected Seto to make a snide remark or walk off without another word, but he did neither. Instead, he smirked and shook his head.  
"I see you've toughened up since I last saw you, Olivia. I must say I'm impressed. Maybe you can survive hanging out with me after all."  
"Better believe it."  
Once Seto was gone, I turned to see everyone looking at me with surprised looks on their faces.  
"What?"  
Tea smiled big and put an arm around my shoulders.  
"You totally stood your ground with Kaiba, Olivia. I haven't really seen a girl do that before."  
"Most girls are afraid to stand up to someone like him. I've known him since I was a child, so I know how to talk in a way that captures his attention."  
_Part 4 will begin in Olivia's POV as she's talking to her adopted father on the telephone...in her new office at Kaiba Corp. Also in part 4, Seto extends an invitation to Olivia for the charity ball. Stay tuned :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 4: A Phone Call and a Request_

"I shall give him the message. Thanks for calling."  
After hanging up the phone, I wrote down the message the caller left for my boss, Seto Kaiba. That's right, he gave me a job in his company a few days after I reunited with him and Mokuba. I am currently his personal secretary. Apparently, he trusted me enough to work close to him. My tasks included taking down messages and giving them to him, faxing him papers sent to my office by potential clients, and answering simple phone calls. My office connected to his through a door behind my desk, so it was easy to give him messages and papers. Since my office had a couch, Mokuba was able to complete his online studies and keep me company. It seems hard to believe he's ending his junior year of high school today.  
"Awesome! I finally finished! I passed my junior year!"  
I smiled and organized the faxes and phone messages Seto was to receive.  
"Did you have any doubt, Mokuba?"  
"Not really, but it's nice to know. When's Seto getting back?"  
"He's still in a business meeting. He should be finishing up any minute."  
Mokuba looked at the clock above my door and smiled.  
"It's lunchtime, Olivia. How about I order us some food from the café down the street? It should get here by the time Seto's meeting is over."  
"Lunch sounds good. If they have it, order me a chicken Caesar wrap with baked potato chips."  
"Will do. Be back soon."  
Not long after Mokuba left, my cell phone started ringing. Only two people had my number, and one of them was currently in a business meeting. I answered and sat down at my desk.  
"Hello?"  
_My dear Olivia, how is my favorite daughter today?__  
_I smiled as I heard my father's voice, quickly looking around to make sure no one was listening in.  
"I'm your only daughter, you know. Still, it's good to hear from you, Daddy."  
_Is your new job wearing you down at all?__  
_"Not at all. Seto has been nothing but kind to me since I started working for him."  
_Ah, yes. Kaibaboy is your boss.__  
_"Daddy, please don't call him that. It gets old."  
_I'll at least act civil toward him when your around, angel. Well, I must be going. Industrial Illusions doesn't run itself. Be sure to visit me as soon as you can, Olivia.__  
_"Good talking to you, too, Daddy."  
"Your adopted father, I presume?"  
I jumped when I heard Seto's voice behind me. Apparently, his business meeting was finished.  
"Yes. He was calling to check on me."  
"Ever going to tell me who he is?" 

_Seto's POV_:  
Disappointment filled up inside me as she looked away from me. I guess she still wasn't ready to tell me.  
"I promise I'll tell you, Seto. I'm...still not ready yet."  
I sighed and tilted her head by grasping her chin and forcing her to face me.  
"I apologize if you feel I'm pressuring you, Olivia. I just wish to know who took such good care of you after you left the orphanage. This person is basically responsible for us reuniting with each other. I'd like to thank him properly in person."  
She smiled and nodded.  
"Well, then. I'll definitely take it into consideration now."  
"Hey, guys. I got lunch. You hungry?"  
"Definitely."  
Mokuba ordered my usual, which was a BLT with a small side salad. As I ate, I quickly remembered I wanted to ask Olivia.  
"Olivia, you know how the charity ball is coming up in a few days?"  
"Yes."  
"I usually attend these kinds of events alone, but I would like it if you were to attend."  
"I was given an invitation since I work for you, Seto."  
I glanced at Mokuba, who smirked and shook his head. Apparently, Olivia was still clueless to certain things.  
"I mean that I'd like for you to accompany me."  
"You mean...you want me to be your date?"  
"To put it simply, yes."  
A slight blush appeared on her face as a smile lit up her face.  
"I'd love to."  
"Good. I'll pick you and Yugi up at the game shop at 6PM on Saturday."  
"Sounds good to me."  
_As I'm sure you all know from the words "Kaibaboy" and "Industrial Illusions", Olivia's adopted father is indeed Maximillion Pegasus. This was the secret referred to in part 1, which means Yugi is the only one in their group of friends that knows. Part 5 will begin in Yugi's POV as Olivia tells him of the day's events. Also in part 5, Seto sends an invitation to Pegasus inviting him to the charity ball, unaware Pegasus is Olivia's adopted father. Stay tuned to see how it goes_


	5. Chapter 5

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 5: Recollections and Revelations_

I smiled as I set up a mat for a Duel Monsters match. When Olivia got home, I would duel her to test her progress. She had done quite well the last few times we dueled and just like Joey, she got better each time she dueled.  
"Yugi?"  
I smiled when I heard her voice from the game shop.  
"I'm upstairs in the living room!"  
As she entered the living room, she smiled when she saw the Duel Monsters mat.  
"I see you want to rate my progress, eh? I guess I can fit it into my schedule. First, I need to tell you of what happened at work today."  
"What happened? I have a feeling something big happened."  
She sat on the couch across from me and got out her Duel Monsters deck.  
"You know that charity ball Kaiba Corp. is hosting on Saturday?"  
"I was there when it was announced, remember? But go ahead."  
"Seto asked me to go with him."  
"You mean...like a date?"  
"Exactly."  
I raised an eyebrow, as if to say I didn't believe what I just heard.  
"That doesn't sound like him. From what I heard, he never went with anyone to events like these before."  
"I guess he decided to 'break tradition' this time."  
We drew cards from our decks when I had a feeling there was something that she wasn't telling me.  
"Olivia, why do I get the feeling you have something else to tell me?"  
She smiled and placed a monster facedown in defense mode.  
"You know me all too well, Yugi. My father called me at my office today."  
"He did? What did he want?"  
"What many fathers do: called me at work to check on me. He was making sure 'Kaibaboy' wasn't working me too hard."  
I shook my head, a smile appearing on my face.  
"Yeah, that sounds like Pegasus. Wait, Kaiba and Mokuba weren't around, were they?"  
"Oh, no. Seto was in a business meeting and Mokuba was ordering lunch. Then again, Seto came in right after my talk with him ended."  
"That was close. Well, now it's my move. Prepare yourself, Olivia!" 

_Seto's POV_:  
Not long after I got home, I retreated to my room and looked at the phone on my desk. I was currently debating whether or not to invite Pegasus to my charity ball. As much as I disliked the man after all he put me and Mokuba through, he did help me get my start in the gaming industry. Before I could change my mind, I picked up the phone and listened for a dial tone. Before long, I heard his voice.  
"Pegasus, let's just cut to the chase."  
_Such a sharp greeting, Kaibaboy. I thought we were old friends.__  
_"Make no mistake, Pegasus. We aren't friends nor will we ever be. I called to invite you to the charity ball I'm hosting Saturday. The benefits from the event will go toward the orphanage here in Domino. Being the creator of Duel Monsters, I thought it fitting to invite you."  
_Aw, how kind of you. It's not like you.__  
_I sighed, starting to regret my decision to invite him.  
"Consider us even for helping me get my start when I entered the gaming industry. Just don't make me regret inviting you later."  
Before he spoke another word, I hung up and let out a heavy sigh.  
"I hope I don't regret this."  
"Regret what?"  
I jumped slightly when I heard Mokuba outside my room, door slightly open.  
"I invited Pegasus to my charity ball."  
"You sure that's a good idea, Seto?"  
"I consider it paying him back for helping me get my start in the gaming industry. Besides, Mokuba,that kind of publicity will do wonders for the cause we're helping."  
"Not to mention it'll give you a chance to show off your date."  
I had a feeling he's bring that up. Ever since Olivia left the office today, Mokuba had done nothing but bug me about having a crush on her. He thinks that asking her to accompany me to the charity ball was evidence of that.  
"Not this again, Mokuba."  
"Come on, big brother. It's pointless to deny it."  
"I am not denying anything. I will only say it once: I'm not in love with Olivia."  
I watched as Mokuba reached for the doorknob to shut the door. Before he shut it, he gave me a small smirk.  
"Seto, I never said anything about love."  
After he was gone, my eyes widened as I realized I was tricked into revealing what I truly felt for my childhood friend. I sighed and headed toward my bed, collapsing on it.  
"He's smart, I'll give him that, but sometimes I hate it when he's right."  
_That's it for part 5. Part 6 begins in Olivia's POV as Tea helps her find a dress to wear to Kaiba Corp.'s charity ball. Also in part 6, Seto pays Yugi a surprise visit at the game shop. The reason why will be revealed in this part, so stay tuned_


	6. Chapter 6

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 6: Dress Shopping and a Surprise Visit_

I smiled when we finally reached the mall.  
"Tea, do you really think I'll find a dress here?"  
"Of course you will. You'll find the perfect dress and Kaiba won't be able to take his eyes off of you."  
I winked at her and she winked back.  
"Then let's find the perfect dress."  
Once in the mall, we headed for the dress shop.  
"Welcome, ladies. What can we do for you today?"  
We turned to see the shopkeeper before us, bowing. Tea smiled and gestured to me.  
"Well, my friend here is attending Kaiba Corp.'s charity ball this Saturday and finds herself in need of a dress."  
"We certainly have enough dresses to choose from. Feel free to look around."  
Tea and I searched that shop for what seemed like forever.  
"Olivia, over here. I think I found your perfect dress."  
"What? Let me see."  
When I laid my eyes on it, I realized she was right. The dress she held out for me was the perfect dress, the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. After paying for it, Tea and I exited the shop and headed for the food court. I smiled as I grasped the locket around my neck.  
"I just hope I look presentable."  
"For Kaiba?"  
She giggled when she saw the blush that appeared on my face.  
"So I am right."  
"Tea, he's grown up so much since I last saw him. I still see a lot of the old Seto in him, but he's more...mature now. I really want to impress him at this event." 

_Yugi's POV_:  
While Olivia was at the mall with Tea, I took care of the game shop. I smiled as the last customer of the day left. It had been quite busy, and I figured it was because summer vacation started for everyone, which meant more chances to duel and play games. I was about to lock the door when I saw Kaiba's limo pull up.  
"Kaiba's here? What could he possibly be here for?"  
When Kaiba got out, the limo drove away.  
"Kaiba, Olivia's not here."  
He smirked and crossed his arms.  
"I'm not here to see Olivia, Yugi. I'm actually here to see you."  
"Oh. Well, come on in. I'm locking up for the night."  
After locking up the shop, we went upstairs into the living room. Kaiba sat down on the couch by the television and I sat on the couch by the coffee table.  
"So Kaiba, what can I do for you?"  
"I've come to talk to you about our petty rivalry, Yugi. I've become tired of it and want to end it. I know now that treating you the way I did was wrong and wish to formally apologize to you."  
I smiled and nodded.  
"All is forgiven, but why the sudden change of heart? You always made it a point to turn everything between us into a competition, so why the change?"  
He sighed and stood by the living room window.  
"I know how important you and your friends have become to Olivia, and I don't wish to damage those relationships because of the tensions between us. I also don't wish to hurt the relationship I have with Olivia. If I lost my bond with her, Yugi, I'd never forgive myself. In that orphanage, she was my ray of light, the reason I managed to survive there."  
"Kaiba..."  
"I never realized this until Mokuba brought it to my attention, but Olivia has become more important to me since the day we reunited with each other. I...I love her, Yugi. Consider me putting aside our differences my way of proving it."  
I approached him, hand held out.  
"No need to go further, Kaiba. When you started talking about Olivia that way, I knew you spoke the truth. Consider our past officially behind us."  
For the first time since I've known him, a real smile formed on his face as he shook my hand, signaling that our feud was finally over.  
"I really am thankful, Yugi. I honestly didn't think you would believe my words."  
"I did have my doubts, I admit, but you looked me in the eye the entire time. I knew from that you were telling the truth. You just need to convince everyone else now."  
"Easier said than done. After all the trouble I put Wheeler through, he wouldn't listen to me."  
"Think again, Kaiba."  
I jumped when I saw Joey in the kitchen. Joey smirked and nudged Kaiba's shoulder.  
"I believe ya 100%, Kaiba. Not to worry, though. Your feelings for Olivia will stay safe with me."  
_That's it for part 6. Part 7 will begin in Olivia's POV as she and Yugi prepare to leave for the charity ball. Also in part 7, Seto sees Olivia talking to Pegasus like she knows him, and is surprised to learn the man he personally invited is the man that adopted her. Stay tuned to see what happens between Seto and Olivia_


	7. Chapter 7

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 7: Kaiba Corp. Charity Ball Part 1_

I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had gone with Tea to a salon to have my now shoulder-length hair put into curls. The dress I had chosen was a form-fitting, navy blue-colored dress with two thin straps and fell to just below my knees. Tea had thought I could use makeup, but I told her I didn't think I'd need it. As a finishing touch, I left my Duel Monster card locket around my neck.  
"I'm ready when you are, Olivia!"  
I looked at my bedroom clock to see it was almost time for Seto's limo to get here.  
"Be right there, Yugi!"  
I exited into the living room to see Yugi was wearing a nice black shirt with black pants to go with it. I smiled and looked him over.  
"Wow, Yugi. You look really handsome."  
Yugi rubbed the back of his neck nervously and blushed.  
"Thanks. You don't think I overdid it, do you?"  
"Not at all. You look really nice. Maybe I'm the one that overdid it."  
Yugi smirked and led us down the stairs so we could wait for the limo.  
"I don't think so, Olivia. You look really beautiful tonight. To be honest, you look a lot better in that stuff than what you usually wear."  
"You mean I'd look better in dresses and skirts instead of shorts and pants?"  
"Exactly. It...brings out your natural beauty, I guess. I bet when Kaiba sees you, he'll think so, too."  
When the limo finally showed up, I looked inside to see not Seto, but Mokuba.  
"Seto is at the event greeting guests. He asked me to come get the two of you. Hop in."  
After we got dropped off at Kaiba Corp., Mokuba led us indoors.  
"Welcome to the Kaiba Corp. Charity Ball, you two. I hope you guys have a good time. Go ahead and take the elevator to get to the event. I'll meet you guys up there."  
Once Yugi and I got into the elevator, we looked at each other.  
"So Yugi, who do you think will win a chance to duel you?"  
"Who knows? All that matters is the money from tonight is going toward the orphanage in town. The children could really use it."  
The charity ball is being divided amongst the company's conference rooms. Conference Room 1 is housing the silent auction and buffet while Conference Room 2 is housing the dancing. I smiled and looked around.  
"Wow. Seto really outdid himself. The place looks amazing."  
"Well, Yugi. I see you brought a guest."  
I turned to see Seto approach us. I smiled and put my hands on my hips.  
"Seto, don't you recognize me?" 

_Seto's POV_:  
When I saw the locket around her neck, I instantly recognized who the woman was.  
"Olivia?"  
"Bingo. What do you think?"  
"You look...amazing."  
She smiled and giggled at the slight blush on my face.  
"I'm glad you think so. If you boys will excuse me, I'm going to see what kind of food there is to have, then I'll put in some money for the silent auction."  
Once Olivia was gone, I turned to Yugi.  
"I'm curious as to who will win a chance to duel you. I can honestly say it isn't going to be me since I'm hosting this event."  
"I'm growing curious, too."  
I smiled as I saw Olivia mingle with some of her coworkers. They all complimented her on her looks, and I definitely agreed with them. She certainly grew up and matured over the years. Before my thoughts could go further, I noticed Pegasus had begun to approach Olivia. Yugi, seeing my attention wasn't on him anymore, looked where I was looking. His eyes widened as he looked at them, and that gesture gave me the impression he knew something I didn't.  
"Yugi, do you know something I don't?"  
"Um, what do you mean?"  
"Is there something between those two? I know you know something."  
"It's something Olivia should tell you herself, Kaiba. She asked me not to tell anyone."  
"Fine, then."  
I quietly approached and was shocked to see Pegasus was hugging Olivia...and she was letting him. A huge smile was on her face, too.  
"I didn't know you'd be here."  
"Kaiba invited me, angel. I decided to keep that a surprise."  
"It's so good to see you, Daddy."  
My eyes widened and my heart began pounding into my chest. Maximillion Pegasus, the man who created Duel Monsters and put me and Mokuba through hell in Duelist Kingdom, adopted Olivia?! This was the secret she was keeping from me, and Yugi was in on it! Olivia turned and gasped when she saw me.  
"Seto..."  
"Pardon the interruption, Pegasus, but I need to speak with Olivia, please."  
"By all means, Kaibaboy. I must place a wager on the silent auction, anyway. We shall speak more later, angel."  
"Yes, Daddy."  
Once Pegasus was gone, I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at my childhood friend/crush.  
"The cat's out of the bag, Olivia, so start talking."  
_That's a wrap for part 7. How will the talk between Seto and Olivia go? The answer to that question and who wins a chance to duel Yugi will be in part 8, which will be entirely in Seto's POV. Also in part 8, Seto arrives home after the event and lets everything he learned sink in. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	8. Chapter 8

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 8: Kaiba Corp. Charity Ball Part 2_

I looked around once to make sure no one was close enough to overhear us. Olivia looked away from me, shame written all over her face.  
"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I was planning on telling you once the event was over."  
"You expect me to believe that? If you had it your way, you wouldn't tell me at all."  
"That's not true, Seto, and you know it."  
I sighed and leaned against the wall, looking out to the people in attendance.  
"What's the story, then?"  
"I didn't realize that day would be my last day in the orphanage. I was getting ready to go outside to play with you when the lady in charge said a man wanted to talk to me. I entered her office and saw Pegasus sitting in a chair by her desk. He told me he was looking to adopt a child since his wife, Cecelia, passed away before they could have any of their own. He saw so much of her in me that he didn't wish to see me go home with anyone else."  
I suddenly recalled the sad look on her face when she finally joined me and Mokuba outside.  
"Was that why you were crying when you joined us outside?"  
"Exactly. The adoption papers were signed and while Pegasus brought my belongings to the waiting car to take us to the airport, I was allowed those few moments to say goodbye to you."  
"I would have seen him outside, Olivia."  
"He didn't want anyone to know. Being a CEO of a company means your enemies are always keeping an eye on you. You should know that feeling very well. Aside from his staff, the woman in charge of the orphanage was the only one to know Pegasus adopted me."  
"What about what happened at Duelist Kingdom?"  
She looked away from me again and grasped the locket around her neck. I, on an impulse I was used to now, grasped mine.  
"You mean you were there the whole time?"  
"The Duelist Kingdom tournament was announced so suddenly that there wasn't time to move me somewhere else. My father had me secured in a secret spot until everything blew over. He also did it as a precaution so the person after his Millenium Eye didn't harm me. Had I realized you and Mokuba were the souls he imprisoned, I would have come out of hiding. Same thing with the situation with Dartz."  
"I never figured it was that rough on you."  
"I pretty much lost hope of finding you guys, but I continued to wear the locket as a reminder of the friends I was forced to leave behind."  
I was then caught offguard when small tears formed in her eyes. Before I could do anything, Mokuba's voice was heard over the loud speaker.  
"Attention charity ball guests! The results from the silent auction are in! First, I'll announce who won the right to duel King of Games, Yugi Moto! Our lucky winner is...Ryoko from Kaiba Corp.'s security department!"  
I turned back to Olivia, but she had disappeared. I decided to look for her upstairs since no one else would notice we were gone. I found her in my office looking out the window.  
"I didn't want to cry in front of you. I didn't want you to think of me as weak."  
"There's no shame in showing your emotions."  
"Then why don't you?"  
I approached her carefully and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"My reason for enjoying life left me, so it left me with no strength to deal with Gozaboro. Like I told Yugi, Olivia, you were my ray of light in that dark orphanage. When you left, so did my light."  
"Well, I'm here now."  
"Yes, you are."  
She turned toward me and embraced me tightly.  
"I don't plan on leaving you behind again, Seto."  
"I don't plan on letting you leave, anyway, so you're stuck here."  
I hugged her back just as tight, not wanting her to leave. 

_Fast Forward__  
_After dropping off Yugi and Olivia at the game shop, I went straight to my room and collapsed on my bed. So much happened today and it was having trouble sinking in. The most surprising thing that had happened was finding out Olivia was adopted my Maximillion Pegasus.  
"Big brother, you still up?"  
"Come in, Mokuba."  
He cautiously entered the room.  
"I wasn't sure if you were feeling okay since you and Olivia disappeared."  
"She disappeared when I turned my attention to the silent auction results, so I went looking for her."  
"Oh, okay. Was she okay?"  
"She was a little upset about not telling me of who adopted her that day."  
"Who adopted her, anyway?"  
"Pegasus."  
His eyes widened at this sudden piece of news.  
"Why didn't she say anything?"  
"For security reasons, Pegasus kept his adopting her a secret."  
"Wow. Was she there during the whole-"  
"She was, yes. She was hidden somewhere secure until it all blew over."  
Seeing that I wanted time to myself, Mokuba said goodnight and left, closing the door behind him. I sighed and looked out my window at the stars.  
"Olivia Pegasus, there's no way I'm letting you out of my sight again, especially since I've yet to tell you the three words people wait so long to hear."  
_That's it for part 8. Part 9 begins in Yugi's POV as he and Joey hang out at the game shop. Also in part 9, tragedy strikes in broad daylight. To keep you in suspense, I won't tell you what happens. Stay tuned_


	9. Chapter 9

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 9: A Secret Crush and a Tragedy_

After Joey helped me lock up the game shop for the day, we headed upstairs so we could hang out. He said he had something to talk to me about and wanted to be alone when he told me. Once we sat down on the couch, I turned my attention to my best friend.  
"Joey, what you need to tell me sounds like something serious."  
"Believe me, Yug, it is. It's something that I realized has been going on for a while now, but I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone else."  
"I understand. So, what did you want to tell me?"  
Joey sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Ever since Mai and I broke up when she moved to America, I didn't think I'd get through it. What helped was the fact that you and the others supported me."  
"It was a tough time for you, but what does-?"  
"Yugi,I..."  
"What, Joey?"  
He sighed again and buried his face in his hands.  
"I have a crush...on Tea."  
My eyes widened as I took in this piece of news. Joey...has a crush...on Tea?  
"Joey, when did this happen?"  
"A few months after Mai went to America, Tea came by and talked to me when I was still feeling down. She made me see that while the relationship with Mai is over, it could be another step for me to discovering who could be 'the one' for me. Ever since then, I've been seeing her as more than a friend...and it scares me. Yugi, I don't know what to do."  
I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at me.  
"Just be yourself, Joey. Let Tea know of your feelings, but do it in away she'd feel comfortable about it. You'll never know if you don't tell her."  
"That's true. Thanks, Yug."  
"Anytime." 

_Seto's POV_:  
After picking up our order at the café, Olivia and I headed back to Kaiba Corp. to finish our shifts. There were plenty of times I could have told Olivia about my feelings for her, but there were too many people around that I got nervous, something that rarely happened to me.  
"So Olivia, when do you plan on visiting your father?"  
"In another week or so. His birthday is coming up soon and I promised I'd be there to celebrate it with him."  
"Good. Considering you don't see him much, this will be good for you."  
"It all depends on if my boss will let me have a few days off next week."  
I looked at her as she winked at me. I quickly turned away as I felt a slight blush appear on my face.  
"I suppose I can make it happen, Olivia, but only on one condition."  
"What is it, Seto?"  
When it was time to cross the street, we looked both ways and began walking. After we do that, it's only another couple of blocks to Kaiba Corp. Before I could reply to Olivia's question, she pushed me onto the sidewalk and got hit by a car that ran through the red light.  
"Olivia!"  
I watched in terror as her body flew into the air and landed in the intersection with a loud thud. To make matters worse, she wasn't moving. A passing motorist stopped beside her and assisted me in helping her onto the sidewalk.  
"Mr. Kaiba, I already called 911. They're sending am ambulance right now."  
"Thank you."  
The crowd dispersed as soon as the authorities showed up. The paramedics approached Olivia, and I refused to let go of her.  
"Mr. Kaiba, we must get her to the hospital. You may come along, if you wish."  
"I was planning to."  
_Yugi's POV_: 

Loud sirens were heard near the center of town, causing me and Joey to stop our talk about his crush on Tea.  
"What's going on out there, Yugi?"  
"No idea."  
My phone rang and I rushed to pick it up.  
"Hello?...Mokuba, slow down. What's going on?...What?!Is she okay?!...Oh, okay...Yeah, we'll be right over."  
"What happened, Yug?"  
"Kaiba and Olivia were on their way back to Kaiba Corp. when she got hit by a car that ran the red light. She got hit because it would have hit Kaiba, but she pushed him onto the sidewalk. Mokuba said Kaiba wanted to see all of us at the hospital as soon as possible."  
"Then let's go!"  
_With Olivia unconscious for the time being, I'll be shifting between the POVs of the other characters. Part 10 will be in Seto's POV and begins with him waiting in the hospital's waiting room. Also in part 10, Yugi and the others show up to give their new friend support. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	10. Chapter 10

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 10: Growing Stress Meets Friendly Support_

Once the paramedics wheeled Olivia into the emergency room, I was given the task of checking her in. As much as I tried to convince the doctors that I wanted to be by her side, they said only doctors and kin were allowed back there, but sympathized with me and said she'd be in good hands. When I got to the part of the form that asked for her last name, I hesitated. Other than Pegasus' staff, the woman at the orphanage, me and Mokuba, and Yugi, no one else knew Pegasus is Olivia's adopted father. I was afraid of the media getting wind of this, and that would result in Olivia not getting much privacy during her eventual recovery. I said eventual because I knew how strong she was and that she would pull through. After completing the form, I handed it to the receptionist and sat down in the lobby.  
"Hey, Kaiba. We're here."  
I looked up and saw my brother walk in with Yugi and the rest of the group. Yugi sat down beside me on the couch while everyone else sat on the chairs.  
"Any word?"  
"I just got done with filling out the forms. They said they'd let me know as soon as they can."  
Joey sighed and looked at the doors to the emergency room.  
"Man, this is crazy. How can something this bad happen to someone as kind as her? It's just not right."  
"Totally. I mean, who'd even think of hurting someone like her?"  
Tea glanced at Yugi and I could see small tears forming in her eyes.  
"Yugi, do you think Olivia will recover?"  
"I don't know. From what Mokuba said on the phone, it seemed pretty bad."  
I narrowed my eyes and stood up, pacing back and forth.  
"Don't say things like that. Of course she'll recover from this. She...she has to."  
"Kaiba, we care about her, too, but not many people can survive something like this."  
"You're speaking as if she has a slim chance, Yugi."  
"All I'm saying is that in cases like this, it's never a 100% guarantee the victim survives."  
Not wanting to listen anymore, I looked away from him as I sat back down. Mokuba put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.  
"I believe you, Seto. She's too strong of a person to let something like this keep her down."  
"I know."  
"Mr. Kaiba."  
We all stood up as the doctor approached us, clipboard in hand.  
"I have some news on Ms. Pegasus' condition."  
"Pegasus?!"  
I smirked and shook my head as Yugi's friends made their little outburst.  
"Please continue, Doctor."  
"Miraculously, she has no broken bones. She does have some bruising on her arms and legs, however. We checked for internal bleeding and found none, but she did lose a lot of blood from her impact with the ground. If you or your friends are willing to donate blood, she'll be needing it. She has a blood type of O positive."  
Luckily, all of us had the same blood type as Olivia, so we were all able to donate what was needed. Once we made our donations, we were guided to a refreshment table full of different snacks. Near the table was a juice dispenser that dispensed apple, orange, grape, and cranberry juice. Once we had our snacks and drinks, Tea turned to me.  
"Was what the doctor said true, Kaiba? Is Olivia really related to Pegasus?"  
"Not by blood, but yes."  
I nodded at Yugi's brief interruption. Joey, annoyed his best friend kept it from him, narrowed his eyes.  
"Yug, you knew the whole time?"  
"Yes, Joey."  
Tristan, equally as annoyed as Joey, shook his head.  
"Why didn't you say anything, man? I mean, we never keep secrets from each other."  
"Tristan, she asked me not to tell anyone. When she first moved in with me, she had dropped a purse that had her wallet in it. I got a look at her ID and saw her last name. I asked her about it and she told me the whole story."  
"Why didn't she want you telling us?"  
Yugi looked at me and nodded. I looked at Tristan and decided to step in.  
"Olivia was afraid that if she told you all of her last name, you wouldn't want to associate with her. She's well aware of your history with Pegasus and thought you'd think she was just like him."  
"She was afraid of that?"  
"What did I just get through telling you?"  
"Where is she?! Where's my daughter?!"  
My eyes widened as I saw Pegasus run into the room, a fearful look on his face.  
"Pegasus, what are you doing here?"  
"Your brother called me right after the accident happened. I caught the very next flight over here. Where is she?"  
"I can answer that, Mr. Pegasus."  
We turned to see the same doctor as before.  
"She's through with her examination and is being prepared for a room in ICU. Allow me to bring you to her, sir."  
As soon as Pegasus left with the doctor, I turned away as tears began forming in my eyes.  
"Why? Why Olivia? How can something like this happen to a person as wonderful as her? It's...just not fair. She's in pain and...I can't be there...to help her through it. I'm...her best friend."  
"Kaiba..."  
I looked up at the eyes staring at me, then quickly looked away.  
"I don't need your sympathy, Yugi."  
"We all know what it's like to lose or almost lose someone we love. I nearly lost my grandfather back in Duelist Kingdom, and you and Mokuba were separated because of Pegasus' Millenium Eye."  
Everyone else nodded in agreement, and I suddenly felt like a weight was lifted. I barely became friends with them, and here they were offering me their support.  
"I'd forgotten about that after a while. Looks like we have more in common that I realized, Yugi."  
Joey smirked as he saw the tears on my face.  
"What's with the look, Wheeler?"  
"People without hearts aren't willing to shed tears for loved ones, Kaiba. You doing it proves that you have one. You're cool with me."  
"Same for me, man."  
"Definitely."  
_That's a wrap for part 10. Part 11 will be a special chapter that alternates between the POVs of Yugi ,Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, and Seto as we look into their thoughts and feelings about Olivia. Also in part 11, Yugi goes to sleep that night and has a dream he'll never forget. Keep an eye out for it_


	11. Chapter 11

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 11: Thoughts of Friends_

It's been several days since Olivia's accident and not much has changed. She is still unconscious, but has a better chance of living because we all donated blood that was needed. Pegasus, after seeing Olivia in ICU, made several calls to associates that had the same blood type, and they all came quick as lightning to help out. By now, the world knew of Pegasus having a daughter and surprisingly, the media was being very discreet. After hearing how she saved Seto Kaiba's life, they actually had the decency to give him and anyone involved with him and Olivia the privacy they deserved. I answered the phone at the game shop, surprised I was getting a call when the shop was closed.  
"Game Shop...Hey, Joey. What's up?...You, too, huh? Yeah, I don't think many of us got much sleep the last few days...Oh, really? You think you're ready?...Well, good luck, then. Talk to you later, Joey."  
After hanging up, my eyes watered slightly as I headed upstairs to my room, pausing in front of Olivia's. It seemed too quiet without her here, way too quiet. Even though he's gone, I almost wished I still had Atem around. Talking to him always calmed me down. 

_Joey's POV_:  
I sighed and tossed the phone onto the couch.  
"Now what? Visiting hours at the hospital are over."  
"Joey?"  
"Come on in, Tea."  
Tea opened the door, which was unlocked since I knew she'd be stopping by today. After locking it behind her, she sat on the couch next to me.  
"Sorry I'm late."  
"Eh, no worries. I don't know if this is a good time, but there's something I need to talk to you about."  
I could tell she knew I was nervous, and she responded by giving me a caring smile.  
"You know you can always tell me anything, Joey. What are friends for?"  
"That's the thing. I...I don't wanna be just friends anymore."  
"S-since when?"  
I carefully took her hands in mine and sighed heavily.  
"Ever since you helped me get over my breakup with Mai, I've been thinking about you differently. I...always get nervous around you, I always feel sweaty, and my heart feels like it's gonna beat out of my chest, ya know?"  
"I understand, Joey."  
Tea smiled and gently grasped my hands.  
"You have a crush on me, don't you?"  
"Yeah, I do. Giving what happened to Olivia, I wasn't sure if now was a good time to tell you."  
"Joey, you're being so considerate right now. How can I think differently of you?"  
I smiled just as big as her and hugged her tightly. Judging from her words, she seemed like she was going to give me a chance.  
"So Tea, what do you say about getting something to eat with me?"  
"You mean...like a date?"  
"Exactly."  
"I'd love to."  
As we headed out of my apartment, I began thinking of how Olivia would react to me and Tea going out on this date. If she were awake, she'd probably bug us about getting details. Knowing how tight we were, she'd probably wish us nothing but the best. 

_Tristan's POV_:  
"And all of a sudden, we were all donating blood for her. Pegasus made calls for people to donate, too."  
_Wow, Tristan. Sounds like she means a lot to you all.__  
_"She really does, Serenity. I think you'd like her once you met her. Maybe when she recovers, we can arrange for you to visit."  
_Oh, I'd like that very much.__  
_"Listen, I gotta go. It was good to talk to you. Thanks for your well wishes. See you soon, huh?"  
_Goodbye, Tristan. Talk to you again soon.__  
_I hung up the phone and plopped onto my bed. Joey had called Serenity and gave her details on what happened to Olivia, and she called me not long after I got back home. As much as I enjoyed talking to Serenity, I still didn't feel too good. The doctor's description of her injuries made me envision how the accident happened. The mental picture certainly didn't help.  
"Man, I'm beat. Stressing over the health of a good friend certainly takes a lot out of you." 

_Mokuba's POV_:  
I entered the mansion to discover that, not surprisingly, my brother wasn't home. He went to work to check on things as part of a routine procedure, then he immediately went back to the hospital. Olivia was still there, but her condition improved to the point she was given a regular room. Thanks to everyone knowing she's the adopted daughter of Pegasus, she now had security outside her room at all times. Seto tried getting in, but they wouldn't let him unless the doctor or Pegasus gave him permission to enter. My cell phone rang and I knew at once who it was.  
"Hey, Seto...Yeah, I kinda figured you would be...I just got home myself, so I haven't seen about dinner yet. Want me to just cook something?...Sounds good. See you soon, big brother."  
I headed into the kitchen and got out stuff to make dinner, then stopped as my thoughts went to my childhood friend. When the three of us were in that orphanage together, we were practically inseparable. Now she was laying in a hospital bed, unconscious and in pain. Out of our group of friends, Seto seemed to be the most broken up about this. I think part of the reason it was hitting him so hard was because of how much he loved her. 

_Seto's POV_:  
After a quick dinner with Mokuba, I quickly retired to my room for some peace. I was still stressed about not being able to get into Olivia's room to see her. I can understand Pegasus being protective of his daughter, but to keep her closest friend out was just crazy. I'm just as involved in this situation as she was, regardless of the fact she was hit and I wasn't. As soon as I sat down on my bed, the tears began to fall. I scooted up against the bed's headboard and drew my legs closer to my body, putting my arms around my legs.  
"Come on, Olivia. You're stronger than this. You're in a more stable condition now, so why aren't you waking up? I need you awake so I can tell you I love you."  
More tears fell as I looked up at the ceiling.  
"Please, don't give up. It seems like I just found you after all these years. I...can't stand the idea of losing you again. I don't think I could take it." 

_Yugi's POV_:  
As soon as my head hit the pillow, I began getting drowsy and could barely keep my eyes open. The stress over the last few days was starting to get to me. Hopefully, my dreams tonight are good ones. 

_Dream Begins__  
__I opened my eyes to see I was surrounded by what I recognized as the inside of the Millenium Puzzle.__  
__"What am I doing here? The Millenium Items aren't a part of this world anymore."__  
__"Perhaps it brings a sense of familiarity to you in your time of uncertainty."__  
__I jumped as I saw Atem standing behind me, wearing his royal clothing.__  
__"Atem?"__  
__"It's good to see you again, Yugi."__  
__"You, too, but I thought you were sent to the afterlife."__  
__Atem chuckled and shook his head.__  
__"Indeed I was, Yugi, but even from there I could feel you were in a struggle over your feelings for your friend. You seem unsure about her condition, but you also don't want your worry to cloud your mind, like you wish to pretend her pain isn't real."__  
__"She seems better if she's in a regular room, but she has yet to wake up. Atem, what if she never wakes up?"__  
__He approached me carefully, putting a hand on my shoulder.__  
__"Like you having faith in the Heart of the Cards, you must have faith she will awaken. From what I've seen of her, she is of very strong mind, will, and heart. I am sure I would have loved to have met her. She seems to mean a lot to you and your friends, Yugi."__  
__"She does."__  
__"I must depart, my friend."__  
__My eyes widened as I saw him begin to fade.__  
__"Will we ever get to speak like this again?"__  
__"In your dreams, Yugi, we can speak as much as you wish. That is something I intend to carry out until we can meet again in the afterlife. Sleep well."__  
__"Thanks, Atem."__  
__Dream Ends__  
_

I jumped up into a sitting position and looked out the window to see it was still dark out. I looked at the moon and smiled.  
"Thank you, Atem. I look forward to our next meeting."  
_That's a wrap for part 11. Part 12 begins in the doctor's POV as Olivia finally wakes up and demands to see Seto, despite his insistence of her getting more rest. Also in part 12, Seto tries to hold in his tears, but Olivia's kind words break down his walls and he lets his emotions show. Keep an eye out for it_


	12. Chapter 12

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Par 12: Awakening and a Confession_

After evaluating Ms. Pegasus' vital signs and temperature, I wrote them down on my clipboard.  
"Excellent. Your condition has improved greatly, Ms. Pegasus. All you need now is to wake up and you'll be able to go home."  
"Seto..."  
My eyes widened as Ms. Pegasus opened her eyes and started moving around.  
"Take it easy, Ms. Pegasus. You've been unconscious for a couple weeks now and your body is stiff from lack of exercise."  
"Seto. Where is Seto?"  
"Mr. Kaiba is alive, thanks to you. Now, you must get some more rest."  
She shook her head and began to sit up in bed.  
"No...more...rest. I need...to see...Seto. Where is he?"  
I sighed and shook my head, a smile on my face.  
"Mr. Kaiba is at work, I believe. I'll call him immediately."  
I quietly left the room and dialed Kaiba Corp. 

_Seto's POV_:  
Just as it seemed like I was at my wit's end, I got a phone call. The caller ID said it was from Domino Hospital. My eyes widened as I picked up the phone.  
"Kaiba...What? When?...Thank you for informing me. I'll be there as soon as possible."  
After informing Mokuba he was to take over for a while, I had Roland call the limo and take me to the hospital. On the way there, I made a call to Yugi's game shop. I told him Olivia was awake and to have him and the others meet me at the hospital. Since I was expected upon arrival, the doctor immediately took me to Olivia's room.  
"She is still slightly fatigued, Mr. Kaiba, but she has been constantly asking to see you since she awakened."  
I quietly walked inside and saw Olivia sitting up in bed looking out the window.  
"Olivia..."  
"Seto, you're here."  
She turned to face me, a smile on her face and small bruises on her face.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Just a little. While I was out, the doctors apparently took good care of me. I even heard you, the others, and my father helped out."  
"They said you needed blood to replace what you lost. We all had the same blood type as you. When your father showed up, he made calls to associates that also had the same blood type."  
"Is he still here?"  
"He's at his hotel right now, but the doctor is calling him now so he can come see you."  
She sighed and looked down at her lap. I sat on a chair beside her bed and touched her shoulder.  
"What's wrong?"  
"You're mad at me. I can tell you're ticked about something."  
My eyes briefly widened, then I regained my composure.  
"I'm not mad at you, Olivia. I was nearly at my wit's end before you woke up. It's already been a couple of weeks since your accident, and I was worried you wouldn't wake up. I almost lost it."  
Her eyes widened as she witnessed mine filling up with tears.  
"Seto..."  
"You have no idea what worry you put me through. I barely slept, overworked myself trying to keep my mind off of you being in pain. If anything happened to you, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself. I love you so much, Olivia."  
She backed up slightly as I sat on the bed beside her. My tears were now falling down my face as I held her to me gently.  
"I mean every word. I love you so much that my worry was clouding my mind."  
"Seto, I never knew you felt this way."  
Then, there was nothing but silence. For a moment, I thought she would reject my feelings. Then I was surprised when she put her hands on my face, making me face her. A bigger smile was on her face now as our foreheads touched.  
"Seto Kaiba, how can you think I'd doubt your feelings when I feel the same way you do?"  
"What?"  
"I love you, too, Seto, very much."  
We leaned closer to each other, but were interrupted by a knock at the door before our lips could touch. I got off of the bed and smirked at her.  
"We'll finish this later. Looks like you have some visitors."  
"No problem."  
I opened the door and saw Yugi, Joey, and Tea.  
"Tristan was going to come, but he's getting Serenity from the train station. He's meeting us at the game shop later."  
"Fine."  
Yugi approached Olivia and began telling her of a dream he had where his former ally, Atem, spoke to him. Joey looked at me and smirked, his hand grasping Tea's.  
"Hard to believe we're all buddy buddy now, huh?"  
"Hardly buddy buddy, Wheeler, but we have become friends. Looks like, though, you and Tea are more than that now."  
He blushed slightly, as did Tea.  
"So?"  
"Did I criticize? I was going to say you're good for each other. She can keep you in line and make sure you behave, puppy."  
Unlike before when I called him that, all he did was twitch an eyebrow and smile.  
"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Kaiba."  
_That's a wrap for part 12. Part 13 begins in Olivia's POV as Pegasus arrives to visit her. Also in part 13, Seto talks to Yugi in private about having Olivia move into Kaiba Manor. Keep an eye out_


	13. Chapter 13

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 13: Paternal Advice and Seto's Request_

Even though Yugi and the rest of our friends visited me for a couple of hours, it went by quicker than I was great to see them again and I enjoyed their company, but I wanted more time alone with Seto. After all, this was the first time I've seen him since my accident and I wanted as much time with him as possible. After all, I would have lost him had I not pushed him out of the way of that car.  
"Olivia?"  
My eyes widened as Seto's voice startled me.  
"Yes?"  
"As far as you know, you have no more visitors coming, right?"  
"Other than my father, no. Why do you ask?"  
A smirk appeared on his face as he sat back down on the bed beside me. I blushed slightly as he brushed hair out of my face.  
"What were we doing right before the rest of our friends showed up?"  
I looked away shyly as the memory came back to me. Right before Yugi and the others showed up, I was about to kiss my childhood friend...and I had made the first move. I was then forced to look into his eyes as he placed my face into his hands.  
"I...think I remember now."  
"Good."  
Before I could say anything more, Seto gently placed his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. The kiss lasted for about a minute before we pulled apart. A smile lit up my face as he looked at me.  
"Congratulations, Mr. Kaiba. You just gave Ms. Olivia Pegasus her first kiss."  
"I...did?"  
Before I could answer him, there was a knock on the door. Seto answered the door and I smiled when my father stepped into the room.  
"Hi, Daddy."  
"It warms my heart to see you're awake, angel. Has Kaiba been taking care of you?"  
"The doctors did that but from what I heard from the doctors, Seto has been a frequent visitor even though he wasn't allowed in my room until now."  
Seto nodded to my father, then briefly glanced at me.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Olivia. I'll be coming by with the limo to take you home."  
"Bye, Seto."  
After he was gone, my father sat down on the chair by my bed.  
"What went on before I got here?"  
"What makes you think something happened?"  
A smile appeared on his face as he saw the slight blush appear on mine.  
"A father knows, Olivia. That blush on your face...that is how I reacted when I first met Cecelia."  
"Do you think she would have liked me, Daddy?"  
"I'm sure she would have, darling. You feel for Kaiba what I felt for her, and I suggest you do something about it before it slips away from you. I can tell he'll be good to you." 

_Seto's POV_:  
As soon as I got home, I called Yugi and told him to stop by Kaiba Manor. I wanted to tell him of an idea I had, but I wanted his consent first before I put my plan into action. As I saw the limo pull up and Yugi walk to the front door, I opened it to invite him in.  
"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."  
"Not at all, Kaiba. I just restocked the shelves at the game shop and closed up when you called me. What did you need to talk to me about?"  
I led him to the living room and he sat down on a chair near the fireplace. I laid down on the couch beside it, putting my hands behind my head.  
"Given what almost happened to Olivia, I want her near me as much as possible. I'd like her to move in with me and Mokuba as soon as possible."  
Yugi smiled and looked at me closely.  
"Kaiba, something happened between you two, didn't it?"  
"Yes, Yugi. We kissed, but it didn't last long. I can tell she wants us to pursue a relationship as much as I do, but I want to take it slow. Besides, it's the least I could do for her saving my life and protecting my little brother from bullies at the orphanage."  
"Well, how can I argue with that? I'd be happy to help."  
"Good because I have movers on standby. Once I give the word, all her belongings will be moved here as soon as possible. The movers will be arriving here soon, and I'd much appreciate it if you and the others helped me set up her new room."  
Suddenly, Yugi looked away from me as he realized a close friend wouldn't be living with him anymore. I smiled and sat up.  
"Yugi, we're friends now, remember? You and the others can come visit Olivia as much as you want."  
"Thanks, Kaiba. That makes me feel a lot better."  
_That's a wrap for part 13. Part 14 will be entirely in Seto's POV and begins with him getting Olivia from the hospital and taking her to Kaiba Manor. Also in part 14, Seto goes to Kaiba Corp. to catch up on work, but is forced to take time off by Mokuba since he overworked himself after Olivia's accident. To wrap up part 14, Olivia gives Yugi a surprise when he stops by. Stay tuned_


	14. Chapter 14

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 14: First Day in Kaiba Manor_

I arrived as early as I could to Domino Hospital so I can bring Olivia back to Kaiba Manor with me.  
"I'm here to pick up Ms. Pegasus."  
"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba. She is waiting in her room for you."  
After nodding to the receptionist, I headed up to Olivia's room. I knocked on the door before entering. Olivia was sitting on the bed, dressed in regular clothes and looking over her Duel Monsters deck. I smirked and shut the door behind me.  
"I'm here to take an Olivia Pegasus home."  
"Ah, Seto Kaiba. I'm sure Ms. Pegasus will be happy to get a ride home."  
She stood up, her dirty clothes in a bag, and followed me out of the hospital and into the waiting limo outside. Surprisingly, there wasn't any member of the media to be seen.  
"Seto, not that I'm complaining, but why isn't the media out here?"  
"The other day, I got a call from several news agencies here in Domino asking about you. When I told them I'd be bringing you home today, they said to wish you well and praised you for saving my life."  
"That's not like them at all."  
"More than likely, your father may have something to do with this. He probably threatened to stop creating Duel Monsters cards, which means no jobs for them if they can't cover future tournaments. However, there are some agencies that won't go to extreme lengths for a good story."  
She smiled as we hit the road, but it disappeared when she realized we weren't going to Yugi's game shop.  
"Um Seto ,why aren't you taking me to the game shop?"  
"You don't live there anymore, Olivia. Yugi and I talked the other day, and he agreed to let you live with me and Mokuba. Do...do you mind?"  
She grasped my hand and squeezed it gently.  
"Of course I don't mind, Seto. All this means is that we'll be spending more time together."  
"That's basically why I suggested the idea."  
After dropping her off at Kaiba Manor, I had the limo driver bring me to Kaiba Corp. Now that Olivia was healthy and back home, I could focus on my work. Unfortunately, someone was already in my office.  
"Mokuba?!"  
"Hey, Seto. What brings you by?"  
"More importantly, why are you sitting in _my_ chair in _my_ office?"  
He smirked and shook his head,not removing himself from the chair.  
"Since I'm technically your Vice President, I can take over for you if you're unable to perform your duties."  
"Who said I'm not?"  
"I do, big brother. After Olivia's accident and when she was unconscious, not to mention her recovery, you've been overworking yourself to keep your mind off of her. I feel it's in your best interest to take some time off. Starting now, you're on a week-long vacation."  
I was about to argue that I was capable of working, but I realized he was right. I work way too much for someone my age, and rest seems like a logical idea at the moment.  
"Fine then, Mr. Vice President. I'll take a week off, but you better take good care of this place."  
"Come on, it's me."  
After I went home, I saw that Olivia was talking to Yugi, who had given her a Duel Disk.  
"Yugi..."  
"Since I'm done training you, Olivia, you'll be needing one of these. This allows you to duel anytime, anywhere."  
She smirked and looked over at me, then whispered in my ear.  
"Guess who I plan on dueling?"  
"Are you sure you're ready to go up against me, Olivia?"  
"I think so. I'm not sure if I'll win, but I won't know for sure unless I try. You forget the creator of Duel Monsters adopted me and helped teach me to duel."  
"Fine, then. I've been given time off for the next week, courtesy of my little brother, so we can duel during that time."  
"Good. Now Yugi, here's the reason why I asked you here."  
I sat on the couch beside her and looked as she handed Yugi a closed envelope. Yugi carefully took it and raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Olivia, what exactly are you giving me?"  
"Let's just say it's an old friend of yours, Yugi. Go ahead, open it."  
Once Yugi opened the envelope and took out the surprise, both my eyes and Yugi's eyes widened. It was clear that this little surprise was something neither of us were expecting.  
_That's it for part 14. Part 15 begins in Yugi's POV as he questions Olivia about the surprise she gave him. Also in part 15, Pegasus calls Yugi at the game shop to ask for a favor. To wrap up this part of the story, Seto asks Olivia out for their first date, after which they become a couple. Keep an eye out_


	15. Chapter 15

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 15: Surprises and First Dates_

I stared at what was in my hands for what seemed like forever. It seemed like it was so long ago that I lost my Exodia cards, and seeing them again still seemed hard to believe.  
"Olivia..."  
"Surprised?"  
I smiled and put them into my Duel Monsters deck, happy to have them back.  
"How did you find these?"  
"Weevil tossed them overboard as you were arriving at Duelist Kingdom, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where they fell happened to be a favorite place of mine to scuba dive. I found them resting on the ocean floor. I found them right after my father's tournament ended and luckily, they were in a good enough condition to where fixing them didn't take too long. I kept them safe for you."  
"Wait, why did you wait so long to give them to me?"  
She smirked and stood up, brushing hair out of her eyes.  
"Did you really want me to reveal this in public? If people discovered you had Exodia back in your deck, Yugi, you wouldn't have a moment of peace...and I know you wouldn't survive the media on your own."  
"This means a lot to me, Olivia. Thank you so much."  
"Anytime."  
Kaiba smiled at Olivia and then turned his attention to me.  
"Yugi, I suggest you gather up as many friends as you can...because you'll want to witness a historical moment."  
"Huh?"  
"Since I have a week off starting now, I decided to do something with my time. I will be challenging Olivia to her first official duel. It'll be held on Kaibaland grounds in the Kaiba Dome, where the people will witness the match of the century: Seto Kaiba vs. Olivia Pegasus."  
I smiled at the idea of witnessing two friends duel each other.  
"Sounds like it'd be a good match. I'll definitely be there, and I'm sure the others will, too."  
"Good. I'll set it up as soon as possible."  
"Well, I gotta get going. Thanks for having me over, Olivia."  
She smiled and gave me a hug.  
"You're welcome anytime, Yugi."  
After getting back home, I was greeted by my phone ringing. I picked it up, isurprised that Pegasus was calling me.  
"Pegasus?"  
_Ah, Yugiboy. I've been wanting to discuss something with you.__  
_"Uh, sure. What is it that you needed?"  
I heard a chuckle on his end of the line and grew a bit nervous.  
_It's nothing bad, I assure you. I simply for you to hear something before it goes public. I'd like for you to keep it confidential until I can call my daughter.__  
_"She lives with the Kaiba brothers now, so you'll have to call her there."  
_I'll have to do that. Anyway, back to business. I plan on moving very soon.__  
_"Moving?"  
_Because of the company I run and what kind of job I have, I am sorry to say I didn't spend much time with Olivia when she was growing up. She mostly spent time by herself or with a member of my staff. I plan on selling my company's current building and moving to Domino.__  
_"What does that mean for the future of Duel Monsters?"  
_I plan on moving myself and Industrial Illusions to Domino. Since my daughter is here, I can continue to create Duel Monsters cards and see my daughter on a daily basis. I managed to secure property for both my company and my new residence. My new mansion will not be too far from Kaiba Manor, so seeing Olivia more will become a reality.__  
_

_Olivia's POV_:  
Once Yugi left the mansion, Seto used our new alone time to his advantage.  
"Olivia, do you have any plans for tonight?"  
"Um, not really. Why?"  
He smirked and took my hands in his.  
"I simply wish to take you out to dinner. Considering what you went through, I figured a free dinner would cheer you up."  
"You mean...you're asking me out on a date?"  
"Exactly."  
I smiled and squeezed his hands.  
"Seto Kaiba, I'd love to go on a date with you."  
"Good...because I made reservations for the new restaurant in town. It's a fairly nice place, so I suggest you dress nicely."  
I decided to wear a dress he never saw before. This dress was red and had one strap that went over my left shoulder. It ended just below my knees and fit my curves perfectly. I chose some black shoes to go with it and kept my locket around my neck. I arrived back in the living room to see Seto wearing a nice button-up shirt which was navy blue. He topped off the outfit with black slacks and black dress shoes.  
"Seto..."  
He turned to face me and his eyes widened. Apparently, he wasn't expecting me to wear anything this form-fitting.  
"Olivia, you look...absolutely stunning."  
"Thank you. You...look pretty good yourself." 

_Fast Forward__  
_The dinner date went wonderfully. Seto treated to a five-star restaurant featuring the best gourmet food I've ever tasted. In addition to the food, there was also live music that was played, so we also danced. As expected, many eyes were watching us, but they never butted in. Ever since I was discovered to be a Pegasus and saved Seto's life, we've had nothing but nice things said to us in regards to our relationship. I even signed a couple of autographs. Once our date had come to an end, we headed home and got ready for bed. Since it was still summer, I chose to wear a nightgown made of a comfortable fabric.  
"Olivia?"  
I looked next door and saw Seto standing outside his room, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. I blushed slightly and decided to see what he wanted.  
"Yes, Seto?"  
"I...really enjoyed spending this evening with you."  
I smiled and looked away shyly.  
"I enjoyed it, too, Seto. To be honest, I never did anything like this before."  
"You mean this was your first date ever?"  
"Basically. Since I wasn't able to go out in public for security reasons, I never had a chance to date anyone."  
Seto smirked and casually leaned against the door to his room.  
"I have the honor of being your first date and first kiss, huh? Looks like I'm twice as lucky."  
"Guess so."  
"Maybe I can be three times as lucky...if a certain woman I know was willing to become my girlfriend."  
My eyes widened as he approached me, forcing me against my bedroom door.  
"I realized something since we reunited, Olivia: that there's nothing in this world that can separate us again. I know speaking like this is out of character for me, but being around you allows me to be myself. I've never wanted anything more at this point...than to have your heart. Olivia Pegasus, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"  
"Seto, that's the nicest thing I've ever heard. I'd love to be your girlfriend."  
"That's all I needed to hear."  
Before I could react, he tightly wrapped his arms around me and gave me a surprisingly passionate kiss. Apparently, he had these feelings for me for quite some time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to respond to my new boyfriend's kiss. Once we pulled apart, we were left slightly out of breath. Seto kissed my forehead and gave me a warm smile.  
"Sleep well, Olivia."  
"You, too, Seto."  
_That's it for part 15. Part 16 will begin in Seto's POV as he discovers Olivia went back to work at Kaiba Corp. since her recovery was over. Also in part 16, Olivia gives Seto a surprise for his 23rd birthday: a duel. Stay tuned_


	16. Chapter 16

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 16: Back to Work and Seto's 23__rd__ Birthday Part 1_

After receiving some well wishes from my staff at home, I decided to take my personal car to Kaiba Corp. As an early birthday present, I decided to buy myself a car so I wouldn't constantly rely on a limo to take me places. With my new sports car, I could get places faster than the limo, so getting to Kaiba Corp. didn't take very long at all. After parking the car, I got out and went straight to the elevator.  
"Where is she?"  
I reached Olivia's office to find it empty, but I heard laughter coming from my office. I opened the door to see Mokuba sitting at my desk and Olivia sitting on the couch.  
"Ahem."  
Both of them jumped when they heard my voice. Mokuba stood up with his eyes widened.  
"Seto, what are you doing here? Your week of vacation isn't up yet, bro."  
"I know I have a few days left, Mokuba, but I noticed Olivia wasn't home so I came here to see what she was up to."  
"Relax. She's just preparing her birthday surprise for you. She didn't want to wake you up."  
Olivia giggled and gestured to a box in her lap.  
"I just finished your gift, Seto, but you'll have to wait until I come home. I got the okay from the doctors to come back to work. I decided to use my lunch hour to get your gift ready. Speaking of which, Mokuba, I should get back to my office. See you later, Seto."  
Once she was gone, I smirked at Mokuba.  
"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what surprise my girlfriend has planned for me?"  
"Sorry, Seto. I promise you'll like it, though."  
"Well then, I guess I'm not needed here. See you at home."  
Mokuba smiled and waved goodbye.  
"Bye Seto, and Happy Birthday!"  
I entered Olivia's office and stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her.  
"Nice try, Seto, but affection won't make me tell you what my surprise is."  
"Who said that's what I wanted, Olivia? Maybe I just want my girlfriend to wish me a Happy Birthday."  
"Well, how can I argue with that? Happy Birthday, Seto."  
She stood up and returned my embrace. I kissed the top of her head and smiled.  
"And to think you're the same girl I grew up with. How'd you get so lucky as to gain a top CEO like myself as a boyfriend?"  
"How'd you get so lucky as to gain the heir to Industrial Illusions as a girlfriend?"  
I shook my head and gave her lips a gentle kiss.  
"See you later."  
"Ditto." 

_Olivia's POV_:  
After picking up my Duel Disk and deck from the mansion, I had Roland take me to Kaibaland so I can meet Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea.  
"Thanks for meeting me, guys."  
Joey, with an arm around Tea, smiled big.  
"No problem. Your surprise is the perfect gift for Richboy. Boyfriend vs. girlfriend in the ultimate battle! It's gonna be awesome!"  
"I hope so. He's wanted to do this for a while, so I hope he likes it. Couldn't quite get an entire crowd for the Kaiba Dome like he originally wanted, but you four plus Mokuba will do just fine. Just consider it...an intimate gathering between friends."  
My phone rang and I picked it up, knowing it was Seto.  
"Hey, you. What's up?...Oh, that. Well, your surprise is ready. I'll be waiting at Kaibaland...By the Kaiba Dome...Later."  
Tristan looked up and saw Seto's new car pulling up to the gate.  
"Uh guys, Kaiba's here. If you want to surprise him, Olivia, now's the time to do it."  
"Right. Okay, guys, head into the Kaiba Dome. We'll meet you there."  
Once I was alone, I smiled as Seto got closer.  
"So, where's this surprise you were preparing for me?"  
"Here."  
I handed him the box and watched with anticipation as he opened it.  
"My Duel Disk?"  
"Yep. My present to you is the duel you wanted. I wasn't able to get a large audience, but our group of friends decided to play the part instead. It's my first official duel, after all, and I want our friends to be present."  
He smirked and took out his deck.  
"Fine, then, Olivia. Since it is your first official duel, I'll only use one of my Blue Eyes White Dragons. If you can handle dueling against one, you'll eventually be able to stand against all three. What do you say?"  
"I say it's time to duel, Seto!" 

_Seto's POV_:  
I put my deck into the Duel Disk, making sure to take out two Blue Eyes White Dragons. She has come a long way since her father and Yugi taught her how to play, but her real test will be facing just one of my ultimate creatures. If she can withstand the power of one Blue Eyes, she can someday withstand the power of all three. Inside the Kaiba Dome, I could see our friends and Mokuba sitting in the front row waiting for the duel to begin. I smiled as Olivia hooked up her Duel Disk to the platform. I followed suit and crossed my arms.  
"Just because we're dating, Olivia, doesn't mean I'll be going easy on you. Consider this a test to see how far you've come."  
"I assure you I'll pass. Yugi taught me about trusting in the Heart of the Cards, and I plan on using what I learned to defeat you today!"  
The hologram imagers tuned on, our lifepoint counters turned on, and we drew our cards.  
"Let's duel!"  
_That's a wrap for part 16. Part 17 will be entirely in Yugi's POV as he and the others observe the duel between Seto and Olivia. Also in part 17, Atem pays Yugi another visit. This time, he has his own body. Stay tuned to see who wins the duel and why Atem is back with his own body_


	17. Chapter 17

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 17: Back to Work and Seto's 23__rd__ Birthday Part 2 (Seto Kaiba vs. Olivia Pegasus)_

I smiled as the two duelists drew their cards.  
"Here we go."  
"Man, Yug. Look how determined they are. Who do you think will win, eh?"  
"Hard to say, Joey. I'm sure she'll done just fine as long as she has faith in the Heart of the Cards."  
Olivia was given the chance to go first, so she drew another card.  
"I'll place one card facedown and place this monster facedown in Defense Mode. That ends my turn."  
"Is that the best you can do, Olivia? If that's the case, one of my Blue Eyes might be too much for you."  
"I have plenty more up my sleeve, Seto, so make your move!"  
My eyes widened as I saw Kaiba's face. He had a smirk on it, and that usually meant something bad was going to happen.  
"I place these two cards facedown. Next, I'll summon my own facedown monster, ending my turn."  
I raised an eyebrow as Kaiba also took a safe approach.  
"What is Kaiba up to? He never plays it safe."  
"You're right, Yugi. My brother probably has something up his sleeve, but what?"  
Tea shrugged and looked at Olivia.  
"Whatever it is, hopefully it's not too much for Olivia to handle."  
"My move! I place one card facedown and summon Warrior Dai Grepher in Attack Mode. Warrior Dai Grepher, attack his facedown monster!"  
Warrior Dai Grepher attacked the monster, and I saw Olivia's eyes widen when she saw what it was.  
"Wall of Illusion?!"  
"This isn't good. Because she attacked a monster stronger than her own, the difference between her monster's attack points and Kaiba's Wall of Illusion's defense points comes out of her lifepoints."  
Olivia's face now held a frown as her lifepoints dropped to 3850.  
"That ends my turn, I'm afraid. Make your move."  
"Off to a rocky start, eh? Let's see what I can do. I activate Sword of Revealing Light! This prevents your monsters from attacking for three turns! Next, I'll summon The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in Defense Mode and end my turn!"  
"Fine, then. I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards. Next, I'll activate Black Luster Ritual. After sacrificing my two monsters, it allows me to summon this: my Black Luster Soldier! Come forth!"  
Tristan's eyes widened as Olivia's monster appeared.  
"Whoa! She's turning the tables on him!"  
"I'll place one card facedown, and that's all for now."  
Kaiba regained his composure and shook his head.  
"My move. I sacrifice my monsters to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon! Next, I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."  
I smiled as Olivia also regained her composure and drew a card.  
_Heart of the Cards, please guide my friend!__  
_"I place this facedown and this monster in Defense Mode. I end my turn."  
Kaiba drew a card, but frowned when he looked at it.  
"I pass this turn, but next time you won't be so lucky, Olivia."  
"Fine. I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in Attack Mode. Next, I'll power it up with this, Axe of Despair. It raises the attack power of my monster to 2700. That ends my turn. Next turn, I'll be able to show you how well my skills improved, Seto."  
Kaiba drew a card, and Olivia's eyes widened when she saw the look on his face.  
"What?"  
"I place this facedown and summon Lord of Dragons in Defense Mode. Now my Blue Eyes, attack Olivia's Black Luster Soldier with your White Lightning Attack!"  
"Not so fast, Seto. You activated my Shift Trap Card. This lets me divert your attack to my facedown monster, leaving my Soldier safe and sound."  
I smiled as the attack spared her Soldier and destroyed her Winged Dragon.  
"Nice one, Olivia! Keep it up!"  
Olivia gave me a thumbs up and smiled.  
"Thanks, Yugi."  
"Okay, Olivia. Your move."  
"Let's see. I summon my Sonic Bird-"  
"Hold it! My Trap Hole will send it straight to the graveyard!"  
"Fine! I attack Lord of Dragons with my Luster Soldier!"  
After Lord of Dragons was destroyed, Olivia placed another card on the field.  
"Now, my Quick Attack Magic Card allows me to attack you again."  
"Oh, no!"  
"Oh, yes! Black Luster Soldier, attack his Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
Joey's eyes widened as both the dragon and soldier were destroyed.  
"What was she thinking?! Both of their toughest monsters are done!"  
"She's got something planned, Joey. Just watch."  
"I end my turn!"  
"Fine. I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Lord of Dragons. Next, I'll use my Flute of Summoning Dragon to call forth Hyozanryu in Defense Mode. Your move."  
Olivia drew another card and smiled.  
"I summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in Defense Mode. Now Neo the Magic Swordsman, destroy his Lord of Dragons with your Axe of Despair!"  
Kaiba's eyes widened as his lifepoints were reduced to 3500.  
"Whoa! Olivia took the lead!"  
"Awesome!"  
"I end my turn."  
"I summon Mystic Tomato in Attack Mode, and I'll use it to destroy your Gazelle! Go now!"  
After Gazelle was destroyed, Kaiba ended his turn.  
"Come on, Olivia..."  
"My move! I place one card facedown. Now my Swordsman, attack his Mystic Tomato!"  
Joey stood up and cheered as Kaiba's lifepoints were reduced to 2200.  
"Way to go!"  
"Since you destroyed my tomato, I can summon my Koumori Dragon to the field."  
"Well, I'll destroy it with Raigeki Break. By discarding one card from my hand, it allows me to destroy any monster you have out, so say goodbye to your dragon."  
"No!"  
"That ends my turn."  
"Fine. I play Fissure, which destroys your Swordsman. Next, I switch Hyozanryu to Attack Mode! Attack her lifepoints directly!"  
Olivia yelled out as the attack hit her full force and reduced her lifepoints to 1750.  
"My move now! I place this monster in Defense Mode and end my turn."  
"I place this card facedown and attack your monster with Hyozanryu!"  
Once her monster was destroyed, Kaiba ended his turn.  
"I use Monster Reborn to revive the Summoned Skull I sent to the graveyard! Now my beast, attack his Hyozanryu!"  
After Hyozanryu was destroyed, Kaiba's lifepoints got reduce to 1800. Olivia smirked and brushed hair out of her face.  
"Your move, Seto."  
"I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards. I then place this monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
"Fine, then. Say goodbye to your monster. Summoned Skull, attack now!"  
"Not so fast. I discard this from my hand in order to activate Tribute to the Doomed. Sorry, but your monster goes straight to the graveyard!"  
"No!"  
After Summoned Skull disappeared, Olivia ended her turn.  
"My move now! I place this facedown and switch my Hane Hane to Attack Mode. Attack her lifepoints directly!"  
Olivia shielded her face, which did no good since her lifepoints got reduced to 1300.  
"That ends my turn. Give up yet?"  
"Never. I summon Feral Imp in Attack Mode. Feral Imp, attack Hane Hane."  
"While your attack destroys my monster, Olivia, my trap Just Desserts reduces your lifepoints for every monster you have out. Lucky for you, you only lose 500 of them."  
Now, Kaiba had the lead.  
"Come on, Olivia. You can do it."  
"That ends my turn, so just go."  
Kaiba smiled as Olivia did the same.  
"I must say I like this birthday gift, Olivia. Good job. Now, back to business. I use Gift of the Mystical Elf to raise my lifepoints."  
Kaiba's lifepoints then increased to then summoned Skull Red Bird.  
"Hold it, Seto! I activate Trap Hole, which sends your bird to the card graveyard, leaving you wide open!"  
"What?!"  
Olivia gave him a sad smile as she drew her final card.  
"Sorry, Seto, but victory is mine today. Feral Imp, attack his lifepoints directly!"  
As Kaiba's lifepoints were reduced to 0, all fell silent. Olivia...won? Olivia and Kaiba approached each other upon hopping off the platform.  
"Yug, what's gonna happen?"  
"Not sure, pal, but we'll find out soon."  
Kaiba sighed and put his arms around Olivia in a gentle embrace.  
"You dueled like a champion today, Olivia."  
"Your're not mad?"  
"Why would I be? This duel proves you passed the test I set for you. Soon, you'll become just as good as me and Yugi. Oh, and the puppy, too."  
Joey's eyebrow twitched, but he had a grin on his face.  
"Ha, ha, ha."  
"Well, that was quite a performance."  
My eyes widened as I recognized the voice. We turned to see Atem standing there, wearing his royal clothes. Kaiba, not sure what he wanted, put Olivia behind him.  
"What are you doing here, Pharaoh? I thought you went to the afterlife."  
"I was given this body so I can help Yugi show your girlfriend her ancient past. Something was calling out to me here, and the feeling came from Olivia."  
I smiled and shook his hand.  
"There's no evil threat this time?"  
"No, Yugi. I was given permission to come back and show Olivia her past life. Of course, this means going to my former tomb."  
Olivia stepped forward, a confused look on her face.  
"Forgive me, but I thought it collapsed."  
"The humans, miraculously, repaired the damage, so we can reenter the tomb."  
_That's it for part 17. Olivia wins her duel with Seto, but is told she also has a role in Ancient Egypt. Atem, having a body of his own, shows up and informs her of this. Part 18 begins in Olivia's POV as she, Yugi, and Seto travel with Atem to Egypt. Also in part 18, the Ishtar Family meet them at the tomb. Stay tuned_


	18. Chapter 18

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 18: Journey to Egypt With Visions of the Past Part 1_

After landing in the Cairo Airport, the four of us were put into a van to take us to the tomb. Along the way, we saw many sites.  
"Yugi, look out there. We're driving right past the Sphinx."  
Yugi's eyes lit up as we drove by the piece of Egyptian history.  
"Awesome! I've never been this close to it before! And look out there! It's the Great Pyramid!"  
Seto smirked at me as I took it all in.  
"Like a kid in the candy store."  
"Oh, hush."  
Atem looked at the two of us with a smile, noting how Seto gently took my hand.  
"It is a shame I couldn't see your former selves this way. I was locked in the Millenium Puzzle by then."  
"Wouldn't you have seen them in the afterlife?"  
"They were able to tell me once I got there. Soon enough, we'll all see how your past self came to be in Priest Seto's life."  
Upon arriving at the tomb, Marik and Ishizu Ishtar were seen at the entrance. She bowed to Atem and smiled.  
"The tomb is waiting for your entry, my king."  
"Are my friends permitted to join me, Ishizu?"  
"Of course. After all, Miss Pegasus, you are here to have questions answered. I am aware you had dreams of living in Ancient Egypt, correct?"  
I flinched involuntarily, unsure of how she knew. Seeing how tense I was, Seto put an arm around me.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Your father, Maximillion Pegasus, contacted us one day saying you had dreams about a girl that looks like you that was living in Egypt. He thought being here today would help you see who you were in that life."  
"I see."  
Marik smiled and gestured into the tomb.  
"Near where the Millenium Stone used to be is a secret opening. That holds a staircase that leads to a secret part of the tomb where Priest Seto and his queen, Zira, are entombed. The questions you have, Olivia, lie in there. Good luck."  
Yugi's eyes widened as we entered the tomb of Atem. The Millenium Stone was indeed gone, but the door to the afterlife was still intact.  
"So many memories in this place."  
Atem nodded and smiled sadly.  
"It's hard for me, too, Yugi."  
"Will you go back once this is over, Atem?"  
"I must go back, but that doesn't mean we can't communicate in your dreams."  
Seto started down the staircase first and I followed after him.  
"Seto, should we wait for them?"  
"We could, but they seemed to want to be alone right now."  
"Oh, good call."  
A smaller room was what greeted us, but it was large enough to hold a sarcophagus for Seto's past self and a sarcophagus for my past self. Their images were clearly marked on the outside, and markings adorned the outside. Using the Egyptian I knew, I looked at the writing on Zira's sarcophagus.  
"Entombed here is Zira, Queen of Egypt and beloved wife of Pharaoh Seto. What was once a savior to a king became a queen and savior to all. May her journey to the afterlife be a peaceful one."  
Seto raised an eyebrow and looked at the sarcophagus for Pharaoh Seto.  
"What does this one say, Olivia?"  
"Hmm...Entombed here is Pharaoh Seto, King of Egypt and former High Priest to the previous king, Atem. May he and Queen Zira have a peaceful journey together into the world beyond."  
Suddenly, the sarcophagi glowed and I began to feel faint. Seto fell to the ground after I did. 

_Seto's POV(Vision Starts)_:  
_  
__Olivia and I floated to the ground, translucent and completely invisible to the people.__  
__"Olivia?"__  
__"Don't worry. I'm just fine. Where are we?"__  
__"If I'm right, we're right by the Nile."__  
__"Don't worry! I'm coming!"__  
__My eyes widened as I saw where the yell came from.__  
__"It's Zira!"__  
__Olivia saw where I was looking and her eyes widened, too.__  
__"What's she doing?"__  
__"She jumping into the river to save someone, but who?"__  
__A closer look showed us that the person Zira was rescuing was none other than my past self, Seto, but he was wearing clothes that showed he was the Pharaoh. With as much strength as she could muster, she swam through the current and managed to pull Pharaoh Seto onto the riverbank.__  
__"My king!"__  
__Our attention was turned to a group of palace guards that were running to the scene. Zira knelt beside my past self and placed her head on his chest.__  
__"Fear not. Your king is alive, but his heart is beginning to weaken. I suspect the cobra venom in his body is responsible for this."__  
__"Stranger, how do you know of such?"__  
__"Before my village was destroyed by a sandstorm, I was trained to heal those bitten by venomous creatures such as cobras."__  
__"We thank you for saving the life of our king. You shall be coming with us."__  
__The vision changed and we were suddenly in what turned out to be an infirmary. Pharaoh Seto was sitting up in bed speaking to Zira, who the guards allowed into the room.__  
__"I take it you are the one the guards spoke of."__  
__"I am, indeed."__  
__"Thanks to your quick thinking, I was saved from an early death. I had only recently become Pharaoh and would rather die in battle than by a snake bite."__  
__Zira giggled, then stopped as she covered her mouth.__  
__"Forgive me, my king."__  
__The Pharaoh smiled and shook his head.__  
__"No need to apologize. I was told you lost your village to a sandstorm?"__  
__"Yes, sir."__  
__"As payment for your noble deed, I humbly request you reside here in the palace. Everyone shall know of the savior to the pharaoh."__  
__"I couldn't possibly-"__  
__"I won't take no for an answer. You wouldn't have survived much longer out there, anyway. Your rations were all used up."__  
__Zira smiled and accepted the pharaoh's offer. Olivia smiled and got closer to me, linking arms with me.__  
__"She saved his life and he gave her a home, and I saved your life and you gave me a home. Such similarities to the past and our present."__  
__"Looks like it."__  
__Again, the vision changed. Now, Zira was in the throne room speaking with Mana, Priest Mahad's former student and newly appointed Priestess of the Pharaoh's court.__  
__"Mana, do you know of why the pharaoh asked to meet me here?"__  
__"I am not sure. He usually doesn't speak of anything personal to anyone. I am sure it's important if he called upon you, miss."__  
__Zira smiled, then it disappeared as Pharaoh Seto entered the room with Priest Shada behind him. The Millenium Key was in his hand.__  
__"Looks like he plans to enter her mind."__  
__"No, you think?"__  
__Olivia stuck her tongue out at me, causing me to laugh. Pharaoh Seto gave Zira a small smile before excusing Mana from the room.__  
__"Forgve me, Zira, but I have brought Shada along to test your purity."__  
__"Purity?"__  
__"Because of my status as Pharaoh, my safety becomes a priority whenever a newcomer is in the palace walls. Shada's Millenium Key will simply look into your heart and mind."__  
__Zira nodded and accepted this, but she still trembled slightly. Shada smiled and held up his key.__  
__"Millenium Key, I beseech thee. Look into the heart and mind of the Pharaoh's savior and test her purity."__  
__The Key glowed and surrounded Zira. Then, the glow dimmed until it disappeared completely.__  
__"My king, she holds no darkness within her heart or her mind. She is of pure heart."__  
__"You've done well, Shada. You may go."__  
__Shada bowed and exited the throne room. The pharaoh put his hands on Zira's shoulders and looked into her eyes, giving her a soft smile.__  
__"You need not be afraid, Zira. Shada only wished to look out for my best interests. You are welcome here, remember?"__  
__"I do remember. How shall I earn my keep while I am here? I can't simply stay here and not-"__  
__"If you wish to have something to do with your time here, simply be able to come to me when you are called upon. At times, the life of a Pharaoh can be tiring. A person to talk to may help calm me and give me a peaceful night's sleep."__  
__"How can I refuse such hospitality? I must retire for the night. Good evening, my king."__  
__She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and hurried out of the room. The Pharaoh placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.__  
__"Perhaps she's the Queen I always wanted. Now, how shall I ask Zira to be that Queen?"__  
__That's it for part 18. Part 19 will be entirely in Seto's POV and begins as he and Olivia see a final vision. Also in part 19, Seto drops Olivia off at Yugi's game shop and makes a phone call. Stay tuned to see how it goes_


	19. Chapter 19

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 19: Journey to Egypt With Visions of the Past Part 2_

_Before I could blink, the vision before our eyes changed. Now, Zira and Pharaoh Seto were standing behind a closed curtain that separated them from a balcony that overlooked a crowd of people. Pharaoh Seto decided it was time to announce he found a woman to rule by his side as his Queen, and that woman ended up being the woman that saved his life.__  
__"Seto, I'm nervous. I mean, I am simply a commoner-"__  
__"Who saved my life and has a pure heart and mind. You ventured into the villages to meet the people, and they have had nothing but kind words to say to you. Had you not been of pure heart and mind, I would not have chosen you to be my Queen."__  
__I smiled as the pharaoh carefully took Zira's hands and kissed them.__  
__"The people will love you, Zira, but not nearly as much as I."__  
__Zira smiled and kissed his cheek.__  
__"That's to be expected, my king. After all, you're marrying me, not the entire village."__  
__Olivia smiled at the sight and we were transported outside to view the presentation.__  
__"Wow, Seto. Look at the crowd of people."__  
__"Big deal, Olivia. I've seen bigger crowds than this before."__  
__Pharaoh Seto came out from behind the curtain and raised his hands to the people.__  
__"People of Egypt, I come before you today to make a proclamation! I have chosen a woman of pure heart and mind to rule by my side as my Queen! Many of you may recognize her from her journeys to your villages! Please welcome your future Queen, Zira!"__  
__As Zira stepped out from behind the curtain, the people fell silent as she smiled and link an arm with my past self.__  
__"I know I am not from a family of royalty or nobility, but I give you all my word as future Queen that I shall do my best to please you and make our region peaceful and prosperous."__  
__At her words, the silence was broken as the crowd began to cheer. They seemed to believe her words and realized she would make an excellent Queen. Olivia teared up as she looked at the Pharaoh and his beloved.__  
__"Look at them. She saves his life, he gives her a home and his heart, and she becomes Queen of Egypt. Love certainly has a habit of sneaking up on you."__  
__"Not for me. My love was right in front of me."__  
__I smirked as she looked at me with a blush on her face.__  
__"Seto..."__  
__"I mean it, Olivia."__  
__A blinding light flashed before our eyes as our vision came to an end.__  
__Vision Ends__  
_

I opened my eyes and carefully sat Olivia up as she came to.  
"Olivia?"  
"I'm fine, Seto. Just...a lot to take in."  
"Yeah, no kidding."  
"Olivia? Kaiba?"  
We climbed up the staircase into Atem's tomb and saw Yugi and Atem getting up from the ground.  
"What happened to you two?"  
"Atem and I had the same vision you guys did, apparently. We couldn't see you guys, but we saw everything."  
Atem nodded and smiled.  
"I was given the privilege of witnessing how the story of my cousin and his Queen came to be. I must say it was truly something worth witnessing."  
Upon exiting the tomb, Atem gave Yugi a slightly tearful goodbye, but promised to visit Yugi in his dreams. After the three of us got back to Domino, I surprised Olivia by saying I was dropping her off with Yugi at his place.  
"Why are you dropping me off at the game shop, Seto?"  
"Since your birthday is coming soon, I need you out of the mansion so I can get your surprise ready."  
Yugi smiled at the idea and looked at Olivia.  
"This is perfect, Olivia! The rest of our friends will be there, too, so we'll be able to hang out together."  
"That is a perfect idea!"  
After kissing Olivia goodbye upon arriving at the game shop, I headed back home and hurried to my room. I picked up the phone and dialed one of the numbers that I had, reluctantly at first, on speed dial.  
_My, my. What an unexpected surprise. Why the sudden phone call, Kaibaboy?__  
_"Pegasus, I'm not in the mood for games today. There is something serious I'd like to discuss with you."  
There was a slight pause on his end of the line,and I took it to mean he realized I was indeed serious.  
_Very well, then. What led you to calling me today?__  
_"I called because...I'd like your permission to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. I can only offer my sincerest vow that I hold her above all others and provide her with anything else she may need."  
_I can tell you speak the truth, Kaiba, and I give you my blessing. Treat her well and make sure you two give me grandchildren.__  
_Luckily for him, he couldn't see the blush on my face at his mention of me and Olivia having children.  
_Of course, you having children won't be happening that soon. Still, it's a day I look forward to.__  
_"Obviously, Pegasus. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make arrangements for the proposal. I have the ring already picked out, and all that's left now is to find a place to pop the question."  
_I am certain she'll say 'yes', Kaiba.__  
_After hanging up on him, I got ready for bed. I put the ring box into the pants I would wear tomorrow and got into bed. A small smile appeared on my face as a thought came to me about where to propose to Olivia: I could propose to her in the Kaiba Dome at Kaibaland. There's a duel booked for a certain time at the Kaiba Dome, and I could have Roland call me up to "make an announcement". I'd also make sure to have Olivia and the rest of our friends in the front row of a floor section of seats so they could witness the proposal up close.  
"If all goes well, Olivia Pegasus will become the future Olivia Kaiba."  
_That's it for part 19. Part 20 begins in Olivia's POV on the day of her 23rd birthday as she and her friends enjoy a day at Kaibaland. Also in part 20, Seto gives Olivia a birthday gift to remember as he proposes to her in front of the entire crowd. Stay tuned, readers :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 20: Proposal at the Kaiba Dome_

As a birthday gift to me, Mokuba got me a ticket into Kaibaland. As a bonus, he managed to get tickets for everyone else, too. Now, we were all on our way there in the limo. Joey was sitting beside me and his excitement was growing.  
"Awesome! Tilt a Whirl, here I come!"  
I giggled and high-fived him.  
"I'm with you, Joey! What do you say we head there as soon as this limo stops?"  
Joey smiled big and put an arm around my shoulders.  
"You like that ride, too?"  
"That and roller coasters."  
"Cool!"  
Tristan smiled as the limo stopped.  
"Okay, Birthday Girl. Where should we go first?"  
Joey and I nodded at each other and lifted a fist into the air.  
"Tilt a Whirl!"  
Tea shook her head and Yugi laughed.  
"Look at those two. 23 years old, and they act like kids."  
"Hey!"  
Joey, Tristan, and I managed to fit into one seat in the Tilt a Whirl. As the ride began spinning, we tilted to my side since I was sitting at an end. Tristan lifted his hands and yelled.  
"Awesome!"  
Next, Joey tilted to his side and got another big grin.  
"You said it, pal! This is awesome!"  
As quickly as the ride started, it ended. Naturally, we still felt like we were spinning.  
"Okay, you two. Why don't you guys go pick the next ride?"  
"Uh, Tristan?"  
"Blue Eyes Coaster, baby!"  
"I guess that settles it. Let's go!"  
"Wait for us!"  
I smiled as Yugi and Tea followed us to the roller coaster. I got into the very front and I looked to see Mokuba getting in beside me.

"Hey, you. I thought you were going to be busy."

"I was, but I decided to take a break and have some fun."

"Didn't your brother need you for something?"

As the roller coaster started moving, Mokuba suddenly got very quiet.

"Mokuba?"

"Huh? Oh, he doesn't need me just yet. He's supposed to contact me when he does, though."

"What does he have planned anyway?"

"Strictly Kaiba Corp. business."

I smirked and shook my head.

"Need I remind you that I work for Kaiba Corp., too?"

"You do, but it's something between me and him, you know?"

"I suppose I can let it go for now, but I will figure out what you're up to."

After the roller coaster was done, Mokuba ran off saying his brother needed him. Yugi, Tea, and Tristan wandered off to ride some more rides. We were told by Mokuba to meet him in the Kaiba Dome so we can watch some of the day's scheduled duels. Joey and I decided to get in line for the Tilt-a-Whirl again since we enjoyed it so much.

"Ready, Joey?"

"You bet!"

_Seto's POV_:

Before I knew it, it was time to head to the Kaiba Dome. I was starting to get nervous because this was a big step I was taking in my relationship with Olivia. I was hoping she would say yes to my proposal, and I knew I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. Mokuba waited for me outside the Kaiba Dome, a grin on his face.

"Hey, bro. Olivia and the others are sitting in the front row of the floor seats. I made sure they were in perfect view of the stage. Once the current duel is finished and right before the next duel is to begin, Roland will announce that you are here to make an announcement. The rest will be up to you."

"Thanks. I really want this to go well, Mokuba. Olivia is a very special woman and I hope this proposal proves it to her."

"Relax. I'm sure she'll say yes. I mean, who would be stupid enough to say no to you?"

I smirked and we headed inside. Sure enough, Olivia and the rest of the group were already seated and watching the duel in progress. After it was over, Roland held up a microphone.

"Attention Kaibaland guests. Our founder, Seto Kaiba, is here and would like to make an announcement before we go forward with the next duel."

I took a deep breath and stepped onto the platform, taking the microphone from Roland.

"I know I wasn't scheduled to make an appearance today, but there is something important I need to do here today. From what I understand, Olivia Pegasus is in the crowd today. Let's see if we can get her to come up here."

Olivia blushed as the crowd began to cheer for her. After a while, she stood up and smiled, waving to the crowd as she joined me on the platform.

"Many of you don't know this, but she and I dueled recently on this very platform. It was her first official duel, so I decided to use only one of my famous Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. She won and has since become a remarkable duelist…and girlfriend. In fact, Olivia, I wish to move past that."

Silence fell upon the crowd as I knelt down on one knee and took a diamond ring out of my pocket. Olivia covered her mouth with one hand and I took the other in my hand.

"We've had many ups and downs since you came back into my life, and I know now that we were meant to go through those together. I want you to know I will do my best to show you just how important you are to me throughout the rest of our lives. Olivia Pegasus, will you marry me?"

I smiled as I saw tears fall down her face. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Of course I will, Seto."

Once I put the ring on her finger, the crowd went wild. I drew her into a tight embrace and whispered in her ear.

"You have no idea how happy you made me today, Olivia. I'm very glad you said yes to my proposal."

"I wouldn't want to marry anyone else, Seto."

_That's it for part 20. Part 21 will begin in Olivia's POV as she and Tea search a bridal shop for the perfect wedding dress. Also in part 21, the guys head to a tuxedo shop to look for the perfect tuxedos. Stay tuned to see how it goes_


	21. Chapter 21

Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 21: Dress and Tuxedo Shopping

I smiled as Tea and I walked through the bridal shop. There were so many dresses to choose from that I didn't know where to start first. Seto and I agreed on using blue and white as the "theme" to our wedding, so you'd think that would make the shopping easier for me. There were so many shades of blue to choose from. After sending a quick text to Seto, he said to try and match the blue in his eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Tea.

"Finally got an idea on a shade of blue for the dresses. He says to find a deep blue that matches the color of his eyes. Hopefully, this bit of information makes looking easier."

"What should we do about the bridesmaid and Maid of Honor dresses?"

"Well, I got Serenity's measurements, so it's now just a matter of finding a dress. Your dresses will be white and flow at the bottom, and a deep blue ribbon can be tied around the waist. I just hope we can find something like that here."

Tea smiled and shook her head.

"I'll worry about that. As the bride, you should be worrying about finding your own dress, Olivia. How about I text when I find the dresses you're looking for?"

"Sounds good to me. See you later."

After Tea walked off, I headed over to where the bridal gowns were hung. I smiled as I looked through them. There were so many styles, sizes, and colors to choose from that I didn't know where to start.

"Pardon me, Miss Pegasus. May I assist you in any way?"

I turned to see the store manager and smiled. I told Margo that I would shopping here today for a gown and she made sure I would be comfortable here. Her shop was usually closed on weekends, but she allowed me and Tea in through the back so we could have privacy. I had also told Margo that I would have the money sent to her by the time the shop reopened on Monday, and she was happy to agree to those terms.

"Hello, Margo. Yes, I think you can help me. My fiancé and I have chosen blue and white as the colors for our ceremony, so I'm in need of anything blue you have that can match the blue in his eyes."

"I am certain we can find the right dress for you, Miss Pegasus. Follow me."

I felt like I was in that shop forever but I was only there for an hour before I finally found a dress that I fell in love with. I managed to find a white dress that had blue underneath the bust of the dress and looped around the back of it, ending just above my bottom. I smiled and waved Tea over, who had found the dresses for herself and Serenity. Tea smiled when she saw the dress I picked out.

"Oh Olivia, that dress is perfect on you! Kaiba is going to love it!"

"It's settled, then. Margo, I'll take this one."

"Excellent choice."

"I'll have an associate of my father's send the money by Monday. Thanks a lot for helping me out today."

To make sure Seto didn't come home and try to sneak a peek at my dress, Tea decided to have it stay in Yugi's place. Once I arrived back home, I got a call from my father.

"Hi, Daddy…Yeah, I just got back…Oh, really. What's up?...You're kidding! When?!...Daddy, that's amazing! Wait, does this mean you'll be here for the wedding?...I'm happy to hear that, Daddy, I really am. This means we'll be able to see each other more often…More good news? What else is there?...You mean you're moving into a place not too far from the mansion?...That is good news!...Oh of course I'll help with the move. I plan on going with you to check out the new building, too…Well if I take over someday, I'll need to know my way around…Hey Daddy, I gotta go. I promised Seto I'd have dinner ready when he got done tuxedo shopping…I love you, too, Daddy. Bye."

I smiled as my talk with my father replayed itself in my head. Him moving Industrial Illusions to Domino meant he and I could spend more time together. It would also mean more jobs for people that hadn't found work yet. With that in mind, I decided to start dinner.

_Seto's POV_:

After finding the right tuxedos to fit the color scheme for my wedding, I went to pay for them. Yugi and Joey joined me and Mokuba since they needed to be here to get their measurements taken. Yugi smiled and looked at how many people were watching us.

"Looks like you're even more of a celebrity than before, Kaiba."

"It's the price to pay when you used to be a teenaged CEO. I'm doing what I usually do when I have people staring at me."

"Which is what?"

"I simply ignore them and pretend that no one else is here."

Joey snickered at the faces of the people that managed to hear my comment. Some faces held shock while others held disgust. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders at the nosy people.

"If you'd rather I not intrude into your personal business, then I suggest you don't intrude in mine."

Mokuba laughed as the people gasped then stormed off.

"Wow, bro. You told them off without sounding rude. Looks like being with Olivia softened you up a bit."

"Not necessarily. I wanted to tell them off while sounding polite, so I did. I see no harm in that."

"Still, it was a nice touch, Richboy."

I shook my head, paid for the tuxedos, and we went out separate ways. Mokuba went to put our suits away and I stayed downstairs when I smelled something wonderful coming from the kitchen.

"Olivia?"

"In the kitchen making dinner. Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I finish?"

I decided to ignore her suggestion and walked quietly into the kitchen, putting my arms around her from behind.

"What if I'm quite comfortable here with my lovely fiancé?"

"Then I guess you're stuck here."

After exchanging a quick kiss, I took a glance at what she was cooking.

"Italian?"

"Had ingredients for lasagna, so I decided to make it. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. It happens to be one of my favorite foods."

As we ate a quiet dinner together, I thought back on how far the two of us have come since we reunited. What started out as a close friendship turned into a crush, and that crush turned into a love that I never thought I'd experience. Olivia changed what I thought would be a lonely future for me, and I would be spending the rest of our lives repaying her for it. Of course, I didn't mind that at all.

_That's it for part 21. Hope you all liked it. Part 22 will be in Seto's POV and begins with him and Pegasus talking in Seto's office at Kaiba Corp. about the upcoming wedding. Also in part 22, the happy couple discuss who will be in the wedding party. Stay tuned because in the upcoming part 23,you'll be cordially invited to the wedding of the century as Seto Kaiba and Olivia Pegasus become husband and wife :D_


	22. Chapter 22

Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 22: Final Wedding Details

Once I got into my office, I noticed that someone else was already there waiting for me. I raised an eyebrow as I saw Pegasus sitting in the chair in front of my desk.

"Pegasus, what a surprise. What brings you into my office?"

"Nice to see you,too, Kaibaboy. I am here to speak with you about your upcoming ceremony."

"The major details have already been taken care of, so I think you may have wasted a trip by coming to my office."

He waved it off as I sat in the chair behind my desk.

"I feel it is my right since you are about to marry my daughter."

"Fine. What about it would you like to discuss?"

"Being my daughter and the fact she's marrying you would surely create a media frenzy. My daughter confided in me that she wishes to have a small, private ceremony for only her close group of friends. Being the one to walk her down the aisle, I will, of course, be in attendance. She asked me to meet you to see your opinion on this issue."

I was silent for a few minutes as I saw Olivia's point. While she didn't mind the occasional photo from photographers or the occasional interview, she really isn't used to being surrounded by the media. Her wish for a private ceremony didn't really surprise me. I sighed and looked my future father-in-law in the eye.

"Actually, a small ceremony sounds like a good idea. I'll discuss it with Olivia tonight when I get home."

"Superb. Well, I must be off. I still have to complete the unpacking of my company's new facility. Until then."

The day in the office went by fast for me and before I knew I it, it was time to go home. Upon arriving, I saw Olivia sitting on the living room couch with a small folder in her lap.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just organizing the wedding details. I wanted to figure out who would be in the wedding party, but I thought I'd wait for you to get home."

I sat down beside her and took a look at the list of names she wrote down on a piece of paper.

"How should we do this, then?"

"I spoke with Yugi this morning and he says he won't mind being there as a witness. So that just leaves Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Serenity."

"Didn't you say Tea was going to be your Maid of Honor?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Sure did. It was something I decided on earlier into the planning."

"Since that's the case, Joey should be the best man. I was considering asking him about that, anyway."

Olivia sat closer to me on the couch and smiled at me again.

"I'm sure Joey will like that idea, Seto. Well, looks like Tristan will be your groomsman and Serenity will be my bridesmaid."

"Then the wedding party has been figured out. I guess all that's left to do now is wait for the day to get here."

I moved her to my lap and she put her arms around me. She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I can't believe we're getting married. Seems like yesterday I surprised you in your office."

"That day definitely was one of my better ones."

"Mine, too."

I turned her head so she was facing me.

"Did you ever think we'd be where we are now, Olivia?"

"Well, I never really thought about it. To be honest, I'd have laughed if someone told me we'd end up dating and getting married."

I laughed and shook my head.

"I'd have done the same thing, Olivia."

"Well, now what do we do? Mokuba is hanging out with friends, so we have the house to ourselves until he gets home."

"Want to just have a night in? We can have food delivered and just watch movies."

"I wouldn't mind that at all, Seto."

After giving me a quick kiss, she hurried to the living room's television to select a movie from the cabinet beside it. I decided to order a pizza since I wasn't in the mood for anything fancy today. Besides, it's been a while since either of us called out for pizza.

_Fast Forward_

After finishing the pizza and watching a movie, we decided to call it a night. Mokuba had come in as we were eating dinner, said a quick hello, and hurried to his room. As Olivia readied herself for bed, I came up behind her and put my arms around her, looking at our reflections in the mirror.

"Soon, I'll be waking up to my wife every morning."

"Yes, and I'll be waking up to my husband every morning. Not much longer now until that happens."

Once we got into bed, she rested her head on my chest.

"Love you, Seto."

I lightly kissed the top of her head and put an arm around her.

"Love you, too, Olivia."

_That's it for part 22. Sorry if it's shorter compared to my other chapters, but I'll make up for it when I post the wedding part of the story. Part 23 will begin in Olivia's POV as she prepares to walk down the aisle with her father. Also in part 23, Seto and Joey have a brief talk before Seto is left speechless by Olivia's arrival in her wedding gown. Stay tuned for the wedding of the century :D_


	23. Chapter 23

Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 23: Mr and Mrs. Seto Kaiba Part 1

I sighed as I listened to the people talking outside. Serenity, Tristan, Tea, and Joey already walked down the aisle and were waiting for me and my father. Since it was a small wedding with only my close friends, Mokuba, and my father in attendance, we decided to hold it inside Industrial Illusions since it was much more secure than an ordinary church. Seeing that I was nervous, my father carefully linked my arm with his and smiled.

"No need for nervousness, Angel. All you have to do is walk down that aisle and look your groom in the eyes. Remember, it's all about you today."

"I know, Daddy, but I can't help the butterflies in my stomach. Many girls dream of this moment, and now-"

"It's your turn. Simply take deep breaths and you'll be fine."

I looked up at him and smiled, knowing he was right.

"Were you this nervous when you married Cecelia?"

He smiled back and nodded.

"I was, indeed. I was also quite nervous when we first met as children. I suppose you could say I was instantly smitten with her. Our wedding was one of the grandest of our time. Then of course, she fell ill and died early into our marriage. I am certain if she were here with us, Olivia, she would have been pleased to have been a part of your big day. I am certain she would have liked you."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely."

Before I could say anything else, we heard Pachelbel's Canon in D playing. I decided to pick this as the song when I walk down the aisle because of how beautiful it sounded. I took a deep breath and my father escorted me down the hall to where the conference room was, and where my groom was waiting for me.

_Seto's POV_:

When I heard Olivia's song playing, I stood up straighter. Beside me stood Joey, who chuckled when he saw the look on my face.

"Chill, Richboy. It's just your wedding day."

"When you have yours, Wheeler, you'll feel the same way I do. Remember that."

He smiled at the sound of that. Not long before today, Joey had proposed to Tea and she gladly accepted. In that ceremony, Yugi would be his Best Man and Olivia would be Tea's Maid of Honor. Tristan would be Joey's groomsman and Serenity would be Tea's bridesmaid.

"I'm looking forward to it. Think I'd make a good husband for Tea?"

"You've done well as a boyfriend and fiancee, I think you can survive as her husband, too."

"I guess so. I-"

I followed his gaze and was speechless when I saw Olivia walk in with Pegasus. The dress she was wearing fit her perfectly, and the smile she was giving me seemed to be permanent. I can tell she was looking forward to today as much as I was, and I could bet she was just as nervous as I was, too. Pegasus put his daughter's hand in mine and nodded, a stern look in his eyes.

"Take care of her, Kaibaboy. My daughter is the most important thing in the world to me."

"I promise to take good care of her, Pegasus."

After kissing his daughter's cheek, he stood behind us at the altar since he was able to perform the ceremony, something that surprised us both when he first told us about it.

"What a day this is. I have never seen a gathering with such intimacy in my life. Well, I suppose my ceremony was just like this one."

Olivia giggled at her father, amused by his introduction.

"Daddy!"

"I am merely having some fun, Angel. We are all gathered here at Industrial Illusions to witness the joining of Seto Kaiba and Olivia Pegasus in holy matrimony. This loving couple withstood just about everything life threw at them ranging from their long parting as children and finally reuniting to Olivia's unfortunate incident and her becoming a couple with Seto Kaiba. If I recall, they decided to recite their own wedding vows. Seto Kaiba has chosen to go first."

I took a deep breath and took hold of Olivia's other hand, smiling as I did so.

"Olivia Pegasus, what else can I say? You have been my 'ray of light' for as long as we've known each other in that orphanage. The day you left was the hardest on both me and Mokuba. It felt like I was going to never be the same again. Because of what I went through, I became as cold as an iceberg, so to speak. When Mokuba reintroduced you to me, it felt like a huge weight was lifting from my shoulders. Without my realizing it, I noticed my feelings for you had changed into something much, much stronger. Being here with you now, Olivia, shows we can survive anything life throws at us and I'm very much looking forward to doing it with you beside me."

Olivia smiled and lightly wiped away the tears that fell down her face. I can tell my words touched her and I found myself eagerly awaiting the words she would use to express her love for me.

_That's it for part 23. Hope you all liked it. Part 24 will begin in Seto's POV as he hears Olivia's wedding vows. Also in part 24, the wedding reception at Industrial Illusions receives an unexpected visitor. Stay tuned for part 2 of the wedding :D_


	24. Chapter 24

Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 24: Mr. And Mrs. Seto Kaiba Part 2

After Olivia carefully wiped away her tears, she took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes, ready to recite her wedding vows.

"Reuniting with you and Mokuba was one of the best moments of my life. Being separated from you guys was really hard on me. When I saw you again, it reawakened emotions in me that I never thought I'd feel again. When you stayed by me during my time in the hospital, it made me realize you care very much for me, and I was more than willing to say the same. Being with you now is something I always hoped would happen. I love you very much and can't wait to see what our new life together has in store for us."

While I didn't shed any tears at her words, it did feel like my heart stopped for a brief second. I knew she felt strongly for me, but I never knew she felt this much for me. I gently squeezed her hands and smiled.

"Me, too."

"It is now time to present the rings."

Tea handed Olivia the ring for me and I smiled when I saw it was a simply gold band. It wasn't as flashy as many people expected it to be, but Olivia picked it out for me and how the ring looked didn't matter to me. She put the ring on my finger and smiled.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Since Joey was my Best Man, he handed me the ring to give to Olivia. She always wanted to have part of me with her, so she asked me to try and find a gold band that had small sapphires in it. Luckily, I was able to find a jeweler in town that could customize that ring for me. I put the ring on her finger and lightly ran my knuckles down her cheek.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Realizing what would come next, her tears started falling again. After all the planning and waiting, we were finally about to start our lives together. Pegasus smiled as he looked to the small wedding party.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce the two of you husband and wife. Kaibaboy, you may kiss the bride."

I decided to let the ridiculous nickname go and proceeded to having my first kiss with my new wife, Olivia Kaiba.

"It is my great pleasure to formally introduce to you Mr and Mrs. Seto Kaiba."

_Fast Forward (Olivia's POV)_:

At the wedding reception, our group of friends partied like they hadn't before. There was all kinds of delicious food, music to dance to, plus we all tried our hand at karaoke. Yes, even Seto tried it. Of course, he wouldn't do it unless it was a duet with me. While Seto mingled with my dad and Yugi, I decided to pull Joey aside to talk to him about his future ceremony.

"So Joey, think you'd want your ceremony to be like this one?"

"Probably. Maybe not at Industrial Illusions like yours, but I'd want the same people in attendance."

"I'm really happy for you and Tea. It definitely came as a shock to me when I heard the two of you were dating."

"Oh yeah. I stopped by the mansion when you were recovering at home after your accident."

_Flashback Start_

_I had gotten home only a few days ago and I wasn't about to spend my entire recovery in bed. So while Seto and Mokuba were at Kaiba Corp., I made myself comfortable on the living room couch. I had a television to watch, a downstairs bathroom and kitchen not too far away, and a phone in case of an emergency. I was about to watch a movie when Roland entered._

"_Miss Pegasus?"_

"_What is it, Roland?"_

"_Joey Wheeler is here to see you."_

"_Thanks. It would've been boring if I didn't have company. Go ahead and send him in."_

_After Roland left, Joey walked into the living room. He sat on the couch beside me and smiled._

"_I would've talked to you at the hospital, but you looked like you were pretty out of it. I figured I'd give you a couple of days to rest up."_

"_You know you're always welcome here. What did you need to tell me?"_

"_Uh, well..."_

_I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled._

"_Go ahead, Joey."_

"_Tea and I are dating now."_

"_Really?! Wow, good for you. That's wonderful, Joey."_

"_Thanks. I really do like her and...I really want this to work. I mean we've all been close friends for so long, but I never thought I'd end up liking Tea as more than a friend."_

"_As long as the two of you are happy, that's all that matters. Congratulations."_

"_Thanks, Olivia."_

_Flashback End_

Joey smiled big when he looked at me again.

"Anyway, congrats on your big day, Mrs. Kaiba. Think you can handle it?"

"Oh, I think so."

I was about to say something else when I was tapped on the shoulder by a member of my dad's security team.

"Mrs. Kaiba, please come with me for a moment."

"Is there something wrong?"

"There's a person outside that is requesting entrance."

"Oh, okay."

Joey raised an eyebrow and I shrugged my shoulders. I walked to the back door where I saw a woman with blonde hair and purple eyes wearing a corset and short shorts.

"May I help you?"

"Is Joey Wheeler here?"

"He is. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Mai Valentine. Joey and I used to date a while back. I heard he was attending a wedding here today and wanted to speak with him."

I hesitated once I heard her name.

"I...I don't know. I mean, you broke Joey's heart when you moved to America to pursue an acting career. Seeing you might not be such a good idea."

"Just for a brief moment, and then I'll leave."

"Whether you stay or are asked to leave is entirely up to Joey. Follow me."

The security guard led us back upstairs to where the wedding reception was about to finish up. What Joey's reaction to this surprise will be, I wasn't sure of. All I knew was that she probably wanted to get back together with Joey, which could cause complications with his engagement to Tea.

_Uh oh. Trouble is possibly brewing, and Joey is about to be in the middle of it. Part 25 will be in his POV. It happens after Seto and Olivia leave for their honeymoon and he is surprised by Mai's visit. Also in part 25, we hear Mai say she wants Joey back. How will Joey react? Stay tuned to find out_


	25. Chapter 25

Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 25: Oh Mai, Trouble's Brewing for Joey

Not long after Olivia and Kaiba left for their honeymoon, I said goodbye to everyone and headed down the hall to the elevator. Before I could get there, a familiar voice stopped me

"How's it going, Wheeler?"

I jumped and turned to see Mai standing there, wearing the same outfit she wore when me and the others first met her, corset and all.

"M-Mai?"

"Hey, hon. Long time, no see."

"Yeah. Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I heard that you were here for a wedding and decided to stop by. I recently moved back here after my attempt at an acting career failed. I wanted to talk to you about our breakup."

I looked around and saw we were alone, so I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms.

"What about it, Mai?"

"First, I wanted to apologize for taking off like I did. After all, you treated me far better than all the others I've gone out with and I left with barely a goodbye."

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt when you left me?"

She sighed and took a few steps toward me.

"I hurt just like you did, Joey. While in America, I thought about how stupid I was for leaving you behind. I acted selfishly because of something I very much wanted."

"Had you come back sooner, I'd believe your words, Mai, but I think it's too late for that."

Mai's eyes widened as I tried walking away from her.

"Joey, I came here to tell you that I want you back. That's why I came to find you right after moving back to town."

Her words stopped me in my tracks. I turned to face her, my own eyes wide open.

"You what?"

"You heard me. I came here to take you back, Joey Wheeler."

"Joey?"

I looked behind Mai and saw Yugi standing there.

"Hey, Yug."

"Mai?"

"Hey, Yugi."

Yugi looked between me and Mai, obviously confused.

"What's going on here?"

"Mai recently moved back to town. She wants me to get back together with her."

Yugi shook his head, keeping his eyes on Mai.

"As good as it is to see you again, Mai, I'm afraid Joey is unable to take you back."

"Is that so? Enlighten me, Yugi. Why can't Joey take me back?"

"He's engaged to Tea now. Months after you left, he asked her out. Not long before Kaiba's wedding, Joey asked Tea to marry him and she accepted."

Mai raised an eyebrow and had a look on her face that told me she wasn't convinced.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe this, then."

I smiled when I saw Tea standing behind Mai and displaying the engagement ring I gave her.

"I was there for Joey when you left him brokenhearted, Mai. He needed someone to show him they cared, and I did. Joey and I care a lot about each other and us being engaged proves it. I'm afraid you're too late."

Seeing that Tea was telling the truth seemed to dampen Mai's mood. Instead of a determined woman, she now looked as broken as I did when she left me.

"Sorry Mai, but my heart belongs to Tea now."

"I see. Well, I guess I just wasted a trip down here. However, that doesn't mean I'm done with you, Joey Wheeler. I will get you back one way or another."

With that, Mai took off. I put an arm around Tea and looked at Yugi.

"Yug, what do you think she meant by that?"

"I'm not sure. Hopefully, it doesn't mean what I think it does."

"Which is what?"

Tea gasped and grabbed me tightly.

"I think she means to do something that could hurt us, Joey. Isn't that usually what that statement means?"

"She may have just wanted to blow some steam, Tea. Let's forget about her for right now. We got food up here that needs finishing."

Yugi and Tea shook their heads as small smiles appeared on their faces.

"You never change, Joey."

"What? I'm a guy that loves food."

_That's a wrap for part 25. Mai's return stirs up uncertainty in Joey, leaving him, Tea, and Yugi wondering what Mai may do in order to win Joey back. Part 26 begins in Olivia's POV as she and Seto arrive at their honeymoon destination, a cruise port in Rome, Italy and start a honeymoon cruise. Also in part 26, the new Mr and Mrs. Kaiba prepare to have their first night together as a married couple. Stay tuned to see how it goes_


	26. Chapter 26

Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 26: Honeymoon Cruise Part 1

After the plane landed, I heard a flight attendant speaking in Italian, then another repeated the phrase in English.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we arrived in Rome Italy. Please don't forget your carry-on bags and other personal items. We hope you enjoy your visit and thank you for flying with us."

I looked up as Seto got our bags from above us and escorted me off the plane.

"Italy?"

"There is a cruise port here in Rome we need to get to. We're going on a cruise around Italy."

"Oh, I always wanted to go on a cruise!"

"Which is why I chose a cruise through Italy as our honeymoon."

As we got into a taxi and drove to the cruise pier, I felt Seto take my hand and lightly brush my wedding ring with his finger.

"Do you have any idea how happy I am, Olivia?"

"I think I have an idea."

His lips gently kissed my forehead as he pulled me closer to him.

"We reunite, fall in love, and now we're married. I don't recall being this content before."

"You know, I don't remember feeling this relaxed, either."

Once the cab stopped, I looked up and saw a magnificent-looking cruise ship. It went up so high I thought it would end up touching the sky. The length of it rivaled the dock we were currently standing on.

"Wow. It looks beautiful."

"Boarding is about to begin! Will any cruising passengers please report to the check-in station?"

We went to a representative in the building, wo took our information down and verified our identities.

"Mr and Mrs Seto Kaiba, it's an honor to have you cruising today. Please enjoy ourselves."

"We will."

Once on board, a crew member bowed to us and smiled.

"Welcome aboard. Please enjoy you cruise."

I looked at our ticket and saw we were staying in something called the Master Suite.

"You really went all out, didn't you?"

"It's our honeymoon, Olivia. I wanted it to go as smoothly as possible."

"What exactly is in the Master Suite?"

"You'll find out once we get there."

After a quick ride in the elevator, we reached deck 14, which had the only Master Suite on this ship.

"Well, here we are."

"This is it."

Luckily, our luggage was already here. All we had to do now was go into the cabin. After I used my key to open the door, I giggled as Seto picked me up to carry out the tradition of bringing the bride over the threshold. He also surprised me by giving me a deep kiss after carrying me inside.

"Here we are, Mrs. Kaiba. You are officially in the Master Suite."

After putting me down, he proceeded to bringing in our bags.

_Seto's POV_:

After I brought our bags into the cabin, I admit I was pleased with the appearance. Not far from the front door was a walk-in closet and access to a luxurious bathroom that had a shower, two sinks, and of course, a toilet. Above the sinks were towels and washcloths, as well as shampoo and conditioner. Olivia stood in a spacious living room that had a comfortable-looking couch and entertainment center that came with a television, DVD player, and a DVD library. Beside the couch was access to our own, private balcony that gave us a spectacular view.

"Seto, this is gorgeous. I love everything about it."

"It's pretty impressive."

I gave Olivia her bag, took mine, and escorted her to our bedroom. Like I expected, it had a gigantic king-sized bed, a dresser, and a vanity with a mirror and phone. Beside the bed was a closed door.

"Seto, what's in that door?"

"One thing about this suite is that it comes with a jacuzzi room."

I opened the door and Olivia gasped as she saw the size of the jacuzzi. It was definitely big enough for the two of us. The jacuzzi room also came with a realistic-looking fireplace, a television on the wall above it, and a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne in it and two champagne glasses sitting beside it. Olivia picked up a card in one of the glasses and smiled.

"Welcome and congratulations to the new Mr. and Mrs. Seto Kaiba. Please accept this gift compliments of the ship's captain and crew."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around my wife's waist, kissing her neck as I did so.

"What do you say we test out this jacuzzi, Mrs. Kaiba?"

She smiled and turned around, putting her arms around me.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Let me go freshen up and I'll meet you back here."

"No problem."

Once she left the jacuzzi room, I turned the faucet on and made sure the water was nice and warm. Soon after, I got undressed and got into the warm water, making sure to turn the jets on before I did.

"You ready for me now?"

I looked up and my eyes widened as I saw Olivia wearing what looked like a silk robe that was tied tightly around her, letting me see how perfectly it hugged her body. I smirked and poured us some champagne.

"I am more than ready. How about you join me and we have some champagne?"

"Perfect."

My eyes widened further as she took off the robe, revealing to me that she wasn't wearing anything under it. She got into the jacuzzi and sat beside me, taking a glass for herself.

"A toast...to my new husband and our new life together."

After our toast, I put my arms around her and smiled.

"I love you so much."

"I love you,too, Seto."

That night ended up becoming one of the most memorable nights of my life.

_That's it for part 26 of my story. I think you all can figure out what happened judging from that last sentence ;) Part 27 will be in Seto's POV and begins with him and Olivia waking up the morning after their wedding night. Also in part 27, the couple explore the cruise ship and taste some authentic Italian cuisine. Stay tuned to see how it goes :D_


	27. Chapter 27

Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 27: Exploring the Ship

I woke up to sunlight peering in from the balcony doors. I don't think I can recall ever sleeping that well in a long time. As I looked at the sleeping woman beside me, my mind went back to what happened last night. Olivia and I spent our first night together as husband and wife and consummated our relationship, as well. The ceremony was small, but it was what she was most comfortable with. After getting out of bed and putting my boxers on, I gently shook Olivia's shoulder.

"Olivia, wake up."

"Go away..."

"Olivia, it's morning."

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at me.

"Why are you up so early?"

"If you must know, Mrs Kaiba, it is past 9AM. We are on a cruise through Italy and can't afford to lay around all day."

"I thought you could afford anything."

I smirked and pulled the covers off of her.

"Why don't you get dressed so we can explore the ship?"

"Oh, if I must."

Eventually, she got out of bed and went to her luggage, not even bothering to cover up.

"Not going to cover up, Olivia?"

She looked at me and winked.

"Not in front of you, Mr. Kaiba. I personally see no need to. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to freshen up so we can get something to eat."

"Want company?"

"If you feel like joining me, feel free."

_Fast Forward_

After skipping breakfast to "repeat events from our wedding night", we finally left our room and decided to explore the ship. Our first stop was the piazza. It was a section of the ship near the entrance that had a cafe, souvenir shops, and a small bar and grill. I inwardly smiled as I saw Olivia take it all in. She had every right to since this was her first time on a cruise ship.

"It's so beautiful, Seto. I can't believe all this can fit into one ship."

"I said the same thing the first time I was on one of these."

"What are we standing around here for? Let's explore some more."

We visited some of the souvenir shops, ate lunch at a pizza parlor, and enjoyed some time in the somewhat crowded pool. We even signed autographs and got pictures with some of the people on board. Apparently, they weren't expecting the new Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba to be sailing on the same ship as them. I'm sure since we're on a crowded ship, we'll probably be doing this more before the vacation was over. After a long day of relaxing, we went back to our room and decided to get ready for dinner in the main dining room. Since we were on a cruise through Italy, tonight's dinner special was an Italian 4 course feast. Antipasti was the appetizer, then we had a choice of either minestrone or Caesar salad as the next course, either choice coming with breadsticks. The entree was either a choice of meat-filled ravioli with marinara sauce or shrimp-filled cannelloni topped with Alfredo sauce. The dessert at the end of the meal was to be imported chocolates. I dressed in a simple suit since it was a formal night in the dining room. Olivia brought along a tight-fitting red dress that went to just above her knees.

"You look like a million bucks."

She smirked and proceeded to the door.

"Coming from you, that statements means a lot."

"I mean it. You look wonderful, and I get to spend the rest of my life admiring it."

Her smirk turned into a smile as I linked arms with her and locked the door behind us.

"You always say the nicest things, Seto."

"Mind you, there will be times where I go back to having a cold appearance. If I act a certain way around you when a client is in my office, I don't want you to take it personally."

"I understand that situations like that may come up...and I'll accept them on one condition."

After I nodded, we walked to the elevator that would take us to the floor that had the main dining room.

"Warn me ahead of time so I don't think you've gone crazy, okay? I'm aware of how you acted before I came back into your life and I personally don't wish to see it that often."

"I can't make any promises, Olivia, but I will try for your sake and let you know ahead of time."

"That's all I ask."

By a miracle, the main dining room was not as crowded as I thought it would be. Olivia, ever observant, took notice of it, too.

"Dinner is always busy at a venue like this. Where is everyone?"

"Ah, glad to see the two of you made it. It has come to our attention that you are the newlywed Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba, correct?"

I nodded at the host and he picked up a couple of menus. As he led us to a table made for two, he smiled at Olivia before turning his gaze to me.

"Several of our passengers brought your presence to our attention and insisted that you have privacy while you dine. Apparently, they were thankful you took time out of your voyage to socialize and get pictures with them. Because of your kindness, they requested that the two of you dine in the main dining room alone. Is this acceptable to you?"

Olivia nodded excitedly as the waiter pulled up a chair for her.

"I certainly wasn't expecting this, but it's nice to know people are willing to do this for strangers."

"If I may be so bold, Mrs. Kaiba, you two are not merely strangers. Many of us on this ship are aware of you being heir to Industrial Illusions in Domino as well as the savior of your new husband's life. I suspect they wish to thank you for your kind nature. Now if you'll excuse me, I shall have a waiter bring out your dinner."

With a quick bow, he walked into the kitchen. Olivia turned to look out the window next to our table.

"Seto, look. I think that's Rome over there."

I followed her gaze out the window and nodded in confirmation.

"The history in that region is one of the reasons tat I chose this cruise for our honeymoon. In the past, I had wanted to visit Rome but never had the chance to because-"

"Gozaburo?"

"He felt a child traveling to another country would be a waste of time and not productive for the child's development."

"He really was a tyrant."

I nodded and paused our talk as the waiter bring out our antipasti, minestrone, and Caesar salad.

"I thought we got to choose which 2nd course we wanted."

"Correct, Mrs. Kaiba, but the chef suggested bringing both out. He wants to consider it a gift compliments of our kitchen. Please enjoy."

Olivia tasted her soup first and she sighed as she swallowed it.

"This soup tastes amazing. Try it, Seto."

"It is good. I must say I'm impressed."

After our soups and salads were finished, our entrees were brought out. I elected to have the ravioli while Olivia decided on the shrimp cannelloni. As stated on the menu, our dinner cane with a basket of breadsticks. I took a bite of my food and smiled slightly.

"Delicious. How's your dinner?"

"So far, I'm very impressed. I just may have to beg you to take me on another cruise next year for our anniversary."

"I like the sound of that."

_That's it for part 27. Part 28 will begin in Olivia's POV 2 years later as she and Tea leave after her doctor appointment (she learned she is pregnant) and tells Seto the news. Also in part 28, Tea's brakes fail and she crashes into a car on the highway. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	28. Chapter 28

Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 28: Olivia's News and Tea's Accident Part 1

A smile lit up my face as Tea and I left the medical center.

"I just can't stop smiling, Tea. It still seems so hard to believe."

"It's a pretty big deal, I'd say. Congratulations."

"So, when do you think you and Joey will be making an appointment like this one?"

I laughed as a blush lit up her face. About a year after Seto and I got married, Tea and Joey tied the knot in a small ceremony with our friends and families in attendance. What surprised us all was that my father decided to officiate the ceremony. He had insisted on it and saw it as a way to help make amends for what he did to them in the past.

"Not any time soon, I don't think. Joey wants to save up money from his new job before we have kids."

"Well, you can't support kids without money."

"True."

Joey had gone to Seto to see if Kaiba Corp. needed any new workers, and Seto managed to get him a job working the front desk since the previous receptionist became a stay-at-home mom. It took Joey a while to get the hang of it, but Seto seems impressed with his progress so far.

"Hey Olivia, don't you think you should cal land tell your husband the news? Afterwards, let's go out for lunch. I'm starving."

"Good idea. Let's head to your car."

Once Tea and I got into her car, I dialed Seto's office number and he picked up after two rings.

"Hey, you...Well, Tea and I just left my doctor appointment...Looks like you're going to be a father..."

I pulled the phone away as I heard a thump in the background.

"What was that?"

"Not sure, Tea. Either he fainted or dropped the phone."

Noise was heard after about a minute, and I decided Seto probably dropped the phone.

"Still there?...Oh, good. Tea and I are headed to lunch, so I'll see you at home this evening, okay? We can celebrate...Sounds good to me...Love you, too, Seto."

After I hung up, we started the car and got onto the highway. Tea glanced at me quickly before turning her gaze back to the road.

"Hard to believe you two have been married for two years. Where did the time go?"

"With work and all those Duel Monsters tournaments we've hosted, our days just fly by us. Tea, look out!"

_Tea's POV_:

I saw a wrong-way driver headed in our direction and tried to apply the brakes, but they didn't work for some reason.

"Something's wrong, Olivia! My brakes aren't working!"

Before I could turn my car away, the other driver hit us headon. Had the two of us not worn our seatbelts, I'm pretty sure we'd have been ejected from the car. I moved my head carefully to see Olivia slumped over the deployed airbag. I moved her so she wouldn't suffocate.

"What just happened? Ow!"

I lifted my arms to see they both had shards of glass sticking out of them and were bleeding somewhat heavily. If I had any other injuries, I probably didn't see them. My door was jerked open and I was unbuckled from my seat by a man holding a cell phone.

"Miss, I just contacted 911. They'll be here soon to help you and your friend."

"Thank you so much. I..."

I would have been able to say more, but I ended up passing out from the pain I was in.

_Seto's POV_:

After hearing the news that Olivia was pregnant, I decided to head home early. Mokuba offered to look after things until it was time to close. Before I could leave my office, I heard my phone ring and saw the caller ID said "Domino Hospital".

"Kaiba...What?! How are they?!...Thank goodness. Wait, what about the baby?...What do you mean 'what baby'? My wife's pregnant!...Well then, I suggest you start running tests before I really lose my temper!...Fine. I expect a report once I get there!"

I quickly hung up the phone and ordered everyone to clock out and go home saying there was a family emergency and Mokuba was going with me, so the company would have to close early. On the way to the hospital, Mokuba kept glancing at me.

"Do you think they're okay, bro?"

"They better be..."

Once we got there, Mokuba went to work on getting a hold of everyone else. I approached the front desk and saw a member of Domino PD standing with who I assumed was the head doctor The officer shook my hand and the doctor led us to where they were holding Tea and Olivia.

"May I ask why an officer is here at the hospital?"

"Mr. Kaiba, I was called to the hospital to report my findings at the accident scene. The wrong-way driver was sent to prison for DUI."

"I'm more interested in hearing about my wife and unborn baby, not some idiot who can't control himself."

The officer nodded and pulled out a notepad.

"Your wife and unborn baby survived, as well as Mrs. Wheeler. We examined Mrs. Wheeler's car and one of my detectives discovered that the car's brake lines were cut, so she couldn't have used her brakes before being hit."

"What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

The doctor stopped in front of a door that I assumed Olivia and Tea were on the other side of.

"There is evidence, Mr. Kaiba, to support the theory that someone sabotaged Mrs. Wheeler's car in what this officer believes was an attempt on her life."

"So this isn't really an accident, is it?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Kaiba. Those two woman, as well as your baby, just survived an attempted murder."

_Uh oh. Right after discovering his wife was pregnant, Seto learns she, Tea, and his unborn child were nearly victims of an attempted murder. You guys have any idea on who the attempted murderer was? Feel free to send me PMs with your thoughts. The would-be killer will be revealed in part 29, so stay tuned_


	29. Chapter 29

Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 29: Olivia's News and Tea's Accident Part 2

_Joey's POV_:

The minute Tristan and I heard about the accident Tea and Olivia were in, we headed to the hospital. They were still asleep, but in good hands when we saw them. Tristan shook his head after we left their hospital room.

"Man, dude. What kind of evil person would want to sabotage Tea's car like that?"

"I have one idea."

Tristan raised his eyebrow and I sighed.

"I...I think it was Mai."

"Be serious, Joey. Mai's little 'threat' to steal you back happened two years ago. If she did do this, why would she wait so long to act on it?"

"Duh, Tristan. She waited so she could catch us offguard. You have to admit she is a cunning person."

He nodded and we headed into the elevator to go to the lobby.

"That is true, but that's when it comes to Duel Monsters, Joey. I don't think she'd be so cold as to resort to killing someone to win you back."

At the moment, she's my number one suspect, Tristan. You didn't already forget my wife could have been killed, did you?"

Tristan sighed as we exited the elevator.

"I didn't forget, man. It's just the phrase 'innocent until proven guilty', you know?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Once outside the hospital, I caught movement from the corner of my eye.

"What's up, Joey?"

"Call me paranoid, Tristan, but I feel like we're being watched."

"Now that you mention it, I feel like that, too."

Tristan began looking around and saw none other than Mai lurking around the hospital.

"Joey, look!"

I followed his gaze and saw Mai look up at us, then run toward the parking lot, presumably to her car.

"Tristan!"

"No worries, man. I'm all over it."

"I'll try and block her other side. She's not getting away."

I rushed toward the parking lot and hid by where I saw Mai's car parked. I was gonna let Tristan lead her here, then I'd tackle her if she tired to go for the car.

"Get back here, Mai!"

"Make me!"

"Fine!"

Before she could reach her car, I surprised myself by tackling her to the ground before she could reach her car.

"It's over, Mai!"

"Get off of me, Wheeler!"

"Not until ya pay for what you did! Why would you want to see Tea hurt or killed?"

She glared and struggled to get up, but I wouldn't budge.

"You have no right to attack me in broad daylight!"

"You wouldn't have run if you were innocent."

"I demand to see proof that I committed the crime!"

_Seto's POV_:

Upon hearing Mai yelling she wanted proof, I came out of hiding being followed by detectives with Domino's police department.

"Here's your proof, Valentine. I, like Wheeler, never doubted the possibility you would stoop so low. People can do crazy things when they don't have something they really want. Anyway, back to your demand for proof. I got a hold of Domino PD's Detective Unit and managed to obtain a search warrant for your apartment and car. Your car was clean, but your apartment had what I was looking for. We found wire cutters and pieces of brake lines that were confirmed to have come from Tea's car. You are, how they say, busted, Valentine."

Realizing she had been caught, Mai's eyes widened as she turned to Joey.

"Joey, I only did what I did because I wanted you back."

"You were willing to kill three people in order to win me back? You must be on a whole new level of crazy."

"There were only two people in the car. What do you mean three people almost got killed?"

I glared at her with icy eyes and removed Joey from her, making sure to have a tight grip on her collar as I brought her eye-to-eye to me.

"That's right, three. Tea, my wife Olivia, and...my unborn child could have been killed because of your foolish actions. You have been caught and will face the consequences. I hope you have a better lawyer than me because you're going to need one if you hope to maintain your freedom."

"Mai Valentine, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Tea Gardner. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You also have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, it will be provided to you."

Once Mai was led away in handcuffs, I headed to the room that had Tea and Olivia. Olivia was awake and Tea had fallen asleep. She quietly waved me forward and smiled.

"She just fell asleep. Where's Joey?"

"He and Tristan are downstairs with the police. Joey and I apparently had the same suspicion."

"What suspicion?"

I sat on a chair beside her bed and took her hand.

"It was confirmed by detectives that Mai was the one that sabotaged Tea's car. She was just led away. She led a bit of a chase through the parking lot, but Joey managed to get her before she reached her car."

Olivia immediately placed her hands on her stomach, an action that caused me to smile.

"No need to worry, Olivia. I spoke with the doctor and police when you were sleeping."

"And?"

"The baby survived the crash just fine. Nothing is wrong with either them or you."

She let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness. For a minute, I thought hope was lost."

"I did, too, but everything's fine now. I'm going to talk to the doctors and see if we can get you sent home today."

"I'll be here. Not like I can go anywhere."

After giving her a quick kiss goodbye, I left the room and saw Joey sitting outside on a bench.

"Your turn, Wheeler."

"How's Tea?"

"She apparently just fell asleep. She'll probably wake up soon, if I had to guess."

"Thanks for your help, Kaiba. I really appreciate it."

I nodded and headed to the lobby to check my wife out and get her home where she belonged.

_That's a wrap for part 29. After waiting two years to act, Mai tried taking Joey back by force, but was stopped by Joey and Tristan before she could get away. Luckily for Mr. and Mrs. Seto Kaiba, their unborn baby survived the crash. Part 30 will be in Seto's POV and begins with him and Olivia getting home from the hospital. Also in part 30, Yugi stops by the Wheeler house after getting a call from Joey saying Tea was home from the hospital. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	30. Chapter 30

Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 30: Coming Home

After going through the process of checking Olivia out of the hospital, we were finally on our way home. Her injuries weren't severe enough to warrant an overnight stay, which was exactly how we both wanted it. Olivia wanted to talk, but her doctor insisted she use a wheelchair just in case.

"This is ridiculous. I don't need to be in a wheelchair."

"Relax, Olivia. It's just to get you to the limo."

"They probably don't want to deal with a lawsuit in case I didn't have one and injured myself further."

I shook my head silently as we finally arrived at the limo. On the ride home, I heard her talking to her father on the phone.

"Hi, Daddy...Yes, I'm fine. Seto just checked me out and we're on our way back home...It turns out the duelist Mai Valentine was the one that sabotaged Tea's car...He was all over it. He apparently hired detectives from Domino PD to do a private investigation...Well, she tried to get away, but Joey and Tristan caught up to her before she could escape...I know. I am, too...Yes, Daddy, I know. I'll call you back once I get home."

After she hung up, she turned to look at me with a smile.

"He's such a worry wort sometimes."

"Dads tend to be that way. Well, most dads anyway."

She frowned and took my hand.

"Gozaburo was a jerk, Seto, and never treated you and Mokuba the way parents should be treating their children. Adopted or not, you were his sons and he never respected you. The way I see it, he was never your father."

I smiled a small smile and lightly squeezed her hand.

"I know he wasn't. Thanks for reminding me."

"Anytime."

Upon reaching the mansion, I noticed Yugi sitting at the front door. Olivia smiled and walked up to him.

"What's up, Yugi?"

"Oh, hi. I wasn't sure if you heard from Joey or Tea yet. I came down here to see if Joey gave you any news about how Tea was doing."

"Last time I saw Joey, he was visiting Tea. I'm not sure when she's getting-"

My cell phone began to ring and I picked it up.

"Kaiba...Wheeler? Why are you calling my phone?...I see. Well, she was talking to her father on the way to our home...Good...Yes, he's here...I'll let him know."

I looked at Yugi, who stood up.

"What did Joey say, Kaiba?"

"He tried calling Olivia's cell phone, but she was talking to Pegasus at the time. He wanted me to tell you, if you were here, that Tea was just brought home and that he wants to see you."

A huge smile lit up his face as he nodded.

"No problem. I'm on my way. See you both later!"

After Yugi drove away, I escorted Olivia inside. She pulled her arm out of my grasp and frowned.

"I'm not an invalid, Seto. I know you're only trying to help, but my injuries aren't that bad. All the doctor said would happen over the next few days was my muscles may be slightly stiff."

"I am your husband and as such, am here for you in, as said in wedding vows, sickness and in health. I'm fulfilling my part of those vows."

She shook her head and collapsed onto the living room couch, facing away from me.

"Then in the interest of my health, get me something to eat. I'm eating for two now."

I almost wanted to shout something insulting to her, but I held back because one, she just got back from the hospital and two, she was probably tired and experiencing a mood swing. As I turned away to walk to the kitchen, I felt her wrap her arms around me from behind and rest her head on my back.

"I'm sorry, Seto. What happened is just stressing me out and I took it out on you."

"It's understandable as to why you reacted that way."

"It's still no excuse for my reacting that way, and I'm sorry."

I turned around and returned her embrace, resting my head gently on hers.

"No need to apologize, Olivia. Just lay back down and I'll get you some food."

"Can you bringing it up to our room instead? I'm going to take a bath to relax my muscles."

"No problem."

Once she was out of hearing range, I picked up my phone and dialed Pegasus at his house. Given our past, I was extremely reluctant, but he was my father-in-law now.

"Yes, I know this is unexpected, Pegasus...She was going to call you but she wanted to take a bath to relax herself...I called in her place to let you know I brought her home...Yeah, we both have come a long way since...well, everything...I'll probably never like you as much as a son-in-law should his father-in-law, but I will still be civil when your daughter is around...I'll have her call you once she has had something to eat...Goodbye."

I hung up and began to prepare something that would be easy on Olivia's stomach.

_Sorry it's not much of an ending, but it was all I could think of. Part 31 will begin in Olivia's POV as she and Seto celebrate the birthday of their year-old twins. Also in part 31, Seto reflects on how far he and Olivia have come since the day they reunited. Part 31 will also be the final part of this story, so keep an eye out for it_


	31. Chapter 31

Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 31: Reflections of a Reunion

I smiled as my two daughters "blew out the candles" on their cake and reached into it with their hands.

That's right, I ended up having twins. When I had the ultrasound that showed it to me, I was just as

surprised, if not more so, than Seto. He was pleased that I was carrying his baby, but he grew anxious about me having twins. After much discussion, we decided Joey and Tea would be their godparents since Tea is my best friend. Seto wiped their hands and smirked at them.

"Aiko, Sora, wait until we at least put the cake on a plate for you two."

They simply looked at their father, as if to say that they didn't understand a word he was saying. I giggled and put them into their high chairs. Being the Uncle Joey that he was, Joey was keeping the twins occupied by making silly faces at them.

"Hard to believe those two are already a year old, Seto. Seems like yesterday I found out I was pregnant with them."

"Time does fly by."

"Speaking of time..."

I saw him look at his watch and nod his head.

"I'm on it. I'll be back soon."

After he gave me and the twins a quick kiss goodbye. Seto was off to the airport. My father had gone to America for a business trip and his plane is scheduled to land soon, and my husband would be bringing him to my twins' party. Both of my girls adored their grandfather, and he spoiled them every chance he could. So far, he already gave them college funds (which they couldn't touch until they graduated high school) and a private jet for them to use when they got old enough to travel. Even Seto said it was a bit much, but my father insisted on it.

"Yo, Olivia. I need some help here!"

I turned to see Aiko had smeared Joey's face with her piece of the cake and giggled.

"Aiko honey, I don't think Uncle Joey wanted you to do that."

"Eh, it's not that bad. Least it didn't go up my nose, ya know?"

"True."

"There you are, Joey Wheeler."

Joey jumped as his heavily pregnant wife stepped up behind him. A few months after the twins were born, Tea was complaining of headaches and being exhausted, so I had my doctor check her out. She displayed all the signs of pregnancy, something Joey practically fainted at when he heard the news. Her baby boy was due anytime now, and she was getting even more anxious each day.

"What's up, Tea?"

"I just got off the phone with your mother. She said that because my due date was so close, she offered to fly in for a while so she can be there when I give birth."

I smiled at the idea of meeting Joey and Serenity's mother. I heard all about what happened to the siblings when they were kids, and I was especially glad to hear both Joey and his mother were rebuilding their relationship.

"So Joey, have you grown into looking like a cake?"

"What do you-oh, yeah."

He took a napkin and carefully wiped his face. Aiko, being the silly girl that she was, laughed at her Uncle Joey as if she didn't just cover him in cake. Sora was a little more quiet, though. While Aiko was more of a talker than her sister, Sora had her father's calmer personality. Both of our girls loves us to bits, but Sora has always been a daddy's girl. I looked at Tea and smiled.

"What kind of personality do you think your son will have?"

"No idea. I do know one thing, though, Olivia: they'll definitely inherit their father's love for food."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that."

Joey smiled a goofy smile and made a face at Sora, who let out a small giggle.

"Finally, Sora. I've been trying to get you to laugh all day."

_Seto's POV_:

After getting Pegasus from the airport (naturally, the paparazzi tried to hound us), I had Roland make the journey to my mansion.

"So glad to be back. I was really starting to miss my granddaughters. That business trip was truly exhausting. Perhaps it's time I...retired."

I raised an eyebrow, not really believing my father-in-law's words.

"You retire? I figured you'd run Industrial Illusions until you kicked the bucket, Pegasus."

"I was originally planning on doing that, Kaibaboy, but I made this move to Domino so I can spend more time with my daughter. With all these business trips for my company, I missed a lot of milestones in my granddaughter's lives. I wish to make up for that, and I believe retiring will help."

I suppose I could respect his reasoning. He moved himself and his company to Domino to be there for his daughter in the first place, and retiring will allow him to be there for both her and my daughters.

"I suppose Olivia will be taking over Industrial Illusions?"

"It looks like it. It's not like you're losing a valued employee, after all. Have you already forgotten about the partnership of our companies?"

"I'm no fool, Pegasus. Of course I remember."

It took a while for me to think about it, but I decided Kaiba Corp. becoming partners with Industrial Illusions would be a benefit to both of us. As the ride to the manor continued, I began thinking of what happened since the twins were born. Getting together with my friend from the orphanage was surprising, and the fact that we overcame all kinds of obstacles to get here was surprising. Over time, we eventually found out who ran that red light and caused Olivia's accident. The red sports car that hit her was apparently challenging buddies to an illegal street race and never paid attention to us crossing the street in that crosswalk. Another piece of good news was that Mai Valentine was rotting in prison on three counts of attempted murder for nearly killing Tea, Olivia, and the twins. It was ruled three as opposed to four because at the time, Olivia didn't know she was having twins. Upon arrival at Kaiba Manor, Pegasus went right to work with spoiling his granddaughters. His associates had already dropped off their presents. He got them both Blue Eyes White Dragon plush toys and plush toys of that crazed rabbit Funny Bunny from his favorite television program. Who knew after all that happened I would gain both a lovely wife and two daughters? On top of all that, I ended my feud with Yugi and became friends with the others, too. Frankly, I didn't think all this was possible, but it somehow worked in my favor. Because I acted on the feelings I had, I can now not have to worry about being apart from Olivia again.

_Well, it's official. Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light has reached its end. It's been a long run, but I felt it was the right time to bring it to a close. Thanks very much to all those that read and chose to follow me and this story. Feel free to read my other piece of work and be sure to keep an eye out for more stories_


End file.
